When Lonely Souls Collide
by TurtleChix
Summary: *Underswap Sans is feeling depressed. Not knowing how to handle it cause he never dealt with it before. Least not to this extent. He always had his brother around to keep him busy and help him out with his puns and jokes he pretended to hate. Now that he is gone he does not have the light he relyed on. Can the new person that saved him help him heal? Or will things get worse?
1. Chapter 1

Lost. He feels so lost. He wishes that his brother was still here with him. He misses hearing his brother joke and pun around, seeing him literally pass out anywhere being his lazy self. Some days he does not even want to get out of bed cause it would just confirm what he already knows. His brother is gone.

And he did not know what to do to feel better. He knows that Papy told him to live after he teleported him to safety. He wants to fulfill his brothers dying request. He just did not know how. How can he live knowing it was cause of his foolishness his brother had died. He felt his tears well up as he remembered desperately trying to heal him as he was turning into dust, that now months later covered his orange hoodie that he always wore. It still smells like him. Of sugary sweet honey and smokey.

He rubbed his face in it and sighed. "... I miss you Papy..." he mumbled before getting up out of the bed. He struggled to put it on, being it way larger the him. It wound up going past his knees about a inch and the sleeves going way past his hands. He tugged at the sleeves pulling them up so he can use his hands and then pulled on a pair of pants tucking the hoodie into them. He looked into the mirror after he pulled on a pair of boots and added his blue bandanna that was a present to him from his brother when they were younger.

He tears up again as he pulled the hood up taking a deep breath in. He had been avoiding going out long enough. Alphys has been trying to get him to be active and do training to help him get his mind off everything. It did help if only for a moment, though it did not do anything to cheer him up lately. Today she was not going to be over though, per his request to Undyne. He wanted some time alone, to go back to the place where he and Papy were attacked. Chara had said that maybe in going there he could find some closure.

Honestly he did not think it would help. In fact he was sure it would only make him feel worse. But he was going to go anyways. Cause if he didn't he also knew that, while meaning well, he would get dragged there by his former mentor when the royal guard was still running. Staring in the mirror his eye lights smaller and pale almost white blue compared to their normal sky blue with stary effects when.. he was happier. When Papyrus was here. Frowning he shakes his head as he steels his resolve and rub the tears away with his hands.

"I-it's going to be fine. Just a walk there and back." He stated wincing at how lackluster his voice sounds. He sounded like a stranger. Looked like it too. If it were not for the fact he knew it was him he would have thought there was another skeleton here like a clone or something. Sighing he turns and heads to the door to his room and makes his way to the front door not bothering to look around himself knowing if he did he would loose himself in the memories cause he did not have someone there to prevent him from doing so.

He noted it was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were in full bloom. On days like these he wished that he could travel in time and somehow have been able to stop what happened, or at the very least choose a different way home and not so foolishly went that path cause he wanted to try and make another friend that would hopefully stick around him and his brother longer like Chara and the others whom were of his 'kind' that other more hostile humans would point out.

He let out a halfhearted laugh, thinking back on how naive he was, thinking he could reason with the humans that wanted nothing more to attack him. Regretting that it took him loosing the only family he had left to see some of the black he tried to ignore and blind trust that everyone can do the right thing. Deep down he knew that people still could do so, but now. Well.. now he saw that unless someone really wants to do good even if they have the chance given they would continue on the path they are on unless someone is determined and motivated to both verbally and physically make them stop.

In the past he probably would, but now? Now he did not see the point. Least... probably not in the state of mind he is in. He could not say for sure of his future self. But as of right now. He was struggling just to get by day to day trying to respect his brother's plea to him to live. How can he just completely give up when he was told that? Glancing up he paused seeing the location that the attack had happened.

He could almost see his brother still standing there, with a past version of himself from memory talking to the human that had a gun aimed at him while the two other humans on either side had pipes in their hands all them having mixed looks of hate and excitement to harm them both. He recalled the sound of the gunshot that had pierced his brother's soul right at the moment he had teleported them both away to their home. He sank to the ground and pressed his skull against the wall he was near as he let out a strangled sob.

It was his fault. It was all his fault. If he would of just listened to Papy he would still be here. He would not have had to of died. "It should have been me. It should have been be he did not deserve to die." he wailed out as he let his sobs wrack his worn out figure. He pulled his arms up to rub his eye sockets his blue tears overflowing as he hiccups letting his grief consume him before he felt himself get yanked up by his brother's hoodie. Gasping his eye-lights shrink to the size of pinpricks tears flowing freely as he starts to register what is going on, the foul breath of a human that looked very familiar, oh.. it was one of the humans from that night.

"Lookie what we got here boys. Looks like the short one is back. What's the matter you undead freak, last time was not enough and you wanted more? Where is that other tall one at? To chicken to try and protect you?" He stated making Sans feel like he was going to gag from the smell of his breath, but a little bit of anger at the insult to his brother. So he did the only think he could think of at the moment to make him let him go, without causing problems for Chara whom was still fighting for monster rights. He spat at him in his eyes.

"Fuck! Damn you freak assed piece of trash!" the man shouts as he threw Sans to the wall making him grunt in pain as he slumps to the ground. That hurt, though he knew that more was coming. So he just look up at him, smiling a bit smugly knowing that Papy would have thought that was funny and where ever he was now he was likely laughing his bony metaphorical butt off.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Chad you sick fuck" He flinched a moment as one of the other humans came closer before he paused thinking a moment. He felt wrong in this cause it is likely that he is going to die, and his brother told him to live... but he felt okay with this. With dying. Least he would be free of this burden of guilt, and probably be able to join his brother where ever he is if these humans went all out like he figured they would.

He let out a broken laugh, more tears starting to flow. "Sorry Papy... I'll see you again soon." He said as he waited for the humans to attack, feeling a sense of peace come over him as he waited to die. It was nice, to not be afraid or worried about death. Not anymore. Not when he had nothing else to live for when his brother had been his everything. The eye lids that hide his eye-lights closed preparing for the endless sleep to come after a strike from one of the three men in his vulnerability.

"Hey you jerks leave him alone!" came a voice that called out sharply out of nowhere causing his eyes to open and see someone around his height if not a bit taller due to their boots they were wearing standing between him and the people about to dust him. He felt panic well up in his soul. This person, a human, was going to get hurt cause he was in danger. Someone was going to get hurt cause of him. Again.

"n-no.. not again. Not again...cause of me.. not again..." He murmured as he mentally collapsed while his hands gripped at the hood pulling it up trying to get grounded again trying to calm himself. He hear the person in front of him growled at the three other, bulkier and stronger humans. They sounded like they were mad and trying to be protective of him, which only made him feel worse cause someone that was nice was trying to help when he was to weak to defend himself, and he almost let his brother down on the one thing he asked of him.

"Seriously? What the hell did you creeps do to him. I swear jerks like you deserve to all get locked up and rot for all the sadness and despair you cause others! Especially monsters whom have done nothing but try to help us humans whom do not deserve it after our kind locked them up under a mountain and continue to harm them after they are freed." They shout out in rage at his, and other monster's, defense. He looked up at their back, feeling his panic subdue a bit as he listened and watched them then looked to the men that had him cornered. They seem to be struggling like they were stuck in some sort of magical field.

"Fucking hell that monster is using it's magic on us we should have killed it when we had the chance before his monster lover bitch came along to defend him." One of the men seethed causing Sans to stare at him, knowing it was not his magic. If it was he and the three men would be in an encounter. He felt confused completely at a loss of what was going on. "I-I..."He stammers not sure what to say as he watched as the three men suddenly collapse and are unconscious.

….. What is going on?! Who is this person? What is happening!? He looks up at the human whom turns out to be a female turned around rubbing her temples eyes closed a moment before opening them and looked at him with bright green hues that were akin to emeralds, which compliment her scarlet red hair that is showing out from under her beanie hat.

"God humanity is such a lost cause sometimes... hey, come on. Lets get you out of here. My place is not far I want to check you over to see if you are injured." She said as she helps him up. "This way, I know a short cut." She said before his world faded to black as a similar sensation came over him but felt different. "P-Papyrus..." he mumbles out before he collapsed onto something soft, completely loosing touch with the world as everything continued to disappear as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Shit. Shit he passed out. I knew that trying to teleport would have been too much. Usually is for newbies to it. I had to get out of there though in case there was anyone from the magic council on watch in the area. Luckily he was there so they would not think she broke any rules using her mage magic to save him but that did not mean that they still would have tried to question her. She already lost her brother to them cause she had tried to save someone before that was a human in a entirely different situation she did not need to deal with them going after her again especially when her older brother had sacrificed himself so that she would have a new start.

Heh, guess old habits die hard. Sighing she looked at the skeleton monster and decided to feel around his body while he had cloths on, so he would not panic if he woke up without them on. Frowning she felt some injured bones and after resetting them using her magic she had merged healing magic with it to heal him of his injuries.

"... I am sorry you had to go through that. After you wake up I will talk with you and maybe you can explain what happened... It will be nice to get your name too." She said not sure if he could hear her but knows that at the very least his soul will pick up on it. Souls seemed to do that kind of thing often, and with monsters it seemed to come easier for them.

Standing up after she had healed him she pulled her covers of her bed over him to let him rest and left to her couch setting down onto it and sighed using her magic to flick the locks on the front door to her apartment as well as the windows. Settling down more she sighed as she turned on the tv, waiting for the monster to wake up, and deep down began to wonder if maybe after they talked, he would be willing to become friends.

She was not sure why, but it seemed like a nice thought. Smiling she resigns herself to be okay with it wither he accepts or not. After all she would not blame him if he did not. It was humanity especially mage's fault for everything in regards to the mountain that they were trapped under. Though on the off chance he would be okay with it she would be glad. Cause for the first time since the day she lost her brother...

She felt like she could finally not be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans woke up feeling groggy, he shifted his head as he tries to process his surrounding before he tensed up seeing he was in a place he had never been and in a sense of panic he squeaks and scrambled to try to get up only to tangle himself in the blankets and falls to the ground.

"oh jeez are you okay!? …... Oh hang on let me help you out of that struggling will only get the blankets and sheets tied into knots and it will take ten times longer to get you out." He hears the voice he vaguely registered was the human female that had helped him out before, making him conclude this is her place and she let him use her bed. He found himself at a loss at how they got there so fast and why he had been unconscious as he waited as calmly as he could muster before glancing at her to try and take in her appearance better then he had the first time. All the while putting his questions away for asking after he was, shamefully, assisted with being detangled from his blanket prison.

Studying her with his eye-lights he noted that her hair was indeed scarlet in color like he had seen the first time from under her beanie which she was not wearing any longer, now loose and freely falling down long and slightly curled. Her eyes which were focusing on trying to help him were green and emerald like in color like he first though, but noticed there seemed to be golden like flakes with her so close to him. Her skin looked to be similar in shade to Chara's only instead of the permablush Chara seems to have on her face this human has little speckles and dots all over hers, what were they called... freckles?

She also seems to have a pretty athletic figure though not so much as to say she exercised daily. He notes that she seems to be favoring a cyan tank top on and a pair of jean shorts that are about knee length. Must have changed into something to be more comfortable while waiting for him to wake up. He flicks his eye-lights away so to try and not seem rude or creepy with how he was staring, she seemed nice but nice humans seemed to get upset when someone stares at them for to long. He did not want to risk her getting upset and really did not want to push his luck... or unluckiness.. any farther. He clears his voice before he looks to her again to try and will himself to talk.

"U-um... human... why are you being so n-nice to me?" he asked and mentally cringed as he had heard himself stutter like Undyne normally would, and last second thought that _that_ question would have been better for when she was not untying him. Stars he really is out of it. Maybe it is for the best he has stopped referring to himself as the 'magnificent' Sans. He sounds way to pathetic right now and really since his brother died it seems like that part of himself had died to or at the very least fell down while the rest of him is trying and failing to adjust.

…. Actually he never thought of it that way before but that does make a lot of sense. Perhaps this is the new Sans. A Sans that has nobody, least family wise, and has nothing to loose as well as is in a seemingly constant state of depression and being broken. He smiled sadly at the thought placing it aside as he focused on the human as she stared at him. Oh... did he miss her response or was she still thinking on what to say? Seeing her expression soften he figure she was thinking of what to say. It shocked him that she moved forward and gave him a hug, resulting his face turning bright blue. She is hugging him. Why is she hugging him?! What!?

"I am helping you cause it is the right thing to do, in general part of that question. But in the now I am helping you cause it is rude to leave one's guest tied up and on the floor in a confused and scared state due to not knowing where they are. I know if it were me I would prefer to have someone who does not intend to harm me show it vs being a jerk and laughing at the others expense. My name is Minerva by the way. Minerva O'Hara." She said pulling back giving a bright smile. "what's your name?"

… His name.. she wants to know his name. He blinks and wonders briefly why now he is encountering a human that seems as nice as Chara before his brother had dusted. The person whom ever it is in control of the universe must have either hated him enough to make him suffer till now, or feels sorry for him and is trying to make up for his loss with a new person whom is kind to him for a short time. Either way he is unsure how to feel about all of this as he tears up a bit before letting out a awkward laugh, or what might qualify for one he thinks since he has not really laughed in a while.

"S-Sans. Sans Script." he states as he quickly rubbed his face and tries to stop himself from crying. He may be a complete mess right now but he still has die hard standards and one of them is to try and not cry in front of people if he can help it. He feels his hands be gripped as he is assisted up. He notices that she is not wearing any shoes of any kind cause now she is a couple inches shorter then him.

…... huh It is odd having a adult be shorter then he is himself. He is probably the shortest grown monster at five foot and five inches though it is not all bad, he does know there are a lot more short humans shorter then even the both of them but he had never seen one in person before. Realizing he was looking down at her feet he blushes adverting his eye-lights seeing her feet are sock covered, trying to not make a big deal about it since humans do not think of socks as something scandalous like monsters do and promptly tries to ignore the cute socks with butterflies embroidered on them. Nope. He was not going to even acknowledge them at all.

"S-so um.. I.. kind of have some questions... I do not remember much after what happened before coming here and.. I would like to know so I do not feel like I am going crazy.." he says after clearing his thoughts forcing his blush to leave. He watched her nod and gestured for him to follow her out of her room. Still feeling flustered he quickly used his magic to make her bed for her before following her out of the room to the next. It looks to be a small but decently sized apartment for one person. He hears a mewl sound looking down he sees a kitten that is eyeing him curiously.

He felt a old bubbliness weakly well up inside him as he felt himself awe at how cute the kitten was as he leaned down to let the little animal smell his phalanges. He laughed softly as the small ball of fluff sniffed him then pounced on his arm climbing up his sleeve to his shoulder. Stars it was so cute.

"Haha wow. I am impressed she usually does not warm up to new people so fast. Flame must really like you." he hears the human... Minerva. That is her name. Humans do not like being called human after their name is stated. They find it rude it seems so he was told and learned the hard way. Looking over at her as he slowly stood back up so the kitten would not fall he arched a boney brow at her.

"Flame?" He asked curiously as he looked at her, wondering why the kitten would be given that name. "It is cause her fur looks flame colored when she is laying in the sunlight taking a nap. That and she is a ball of energy and sass when she wants to be so I figured it was a good fit." She stated with a shrug and he nods reaching up and gently scratching at the fuzzy kitten's chin and was rewarded with a purr that made him smile and relax. It was oddly comforting.

….. Maybe he should look into getting a pet cat. Would be better then living by himself and it may help him keep everyone from constantly worrying over him. Placing that thought aside he noticed that he was told to make himself comfortable and hand gestures to the couch which he nodded again going over and sat down.

"So.. to start out let me ask how familiar are you with mage's after the barrier was broken.. knowing that will make everything easier to explain." he hears her state causing him to stare at her blinking several times as he began to process what she was saying. Is she saying that she is a mage or something? He thought that humans had all lost the ability to use magic after the many years the barrier had been up.

Undyne said that human magic had seemed to be sucked away from the souls of the majority of humanity causing the potential for there to be mages to not be for at least three or four generations. Maybe it had to do with the proximity to the barrier. If she was living far away it would make sense if she has the ability to use magic and is a mage. As well as explains how the three humans from before looked trapped and then got knocked unconscious. Science is not really his thing but that does not mean he is clueless... maybe naive in the past but clueless he was not.

"Um... last I was told mages were no longer around, and looking in human history I had assumed that after the barrier was put up most magic using humans left were killed due to non magic using humans being afraid or something?" He said to not sound like he was scared of her possibly being a mage, since she was nice enough to step in and help him out even when not asked to. Magic is not bad after all just the people whom use it choosing to use it for good or not. Besides he was now more curious then nervous like he was earlier. Dare he say maybe just a tiny part of himself was getting excited. This was something he never thought he would see so soon. Or at all if he.. well.. died before it happened.

"Well, you are not far off. But no mages are not all dead. It was during that time they went into hiding and formed a mage council and had kept the magic humans that survived hidden away in a secret place until the hunts for magic using humans had passed. Over time the descendants of those mages had created rules where unless you are around other mages and only other mages you can not use your magic... and if you did and were caught depending on whom sees you will either be locked in the council's prison or put you to... death." She said her eyes darkening a moment as she talked about what the group that is in charge of keeping magic using humans in check. Something must have happened to cause her to gain that expression, or she does not agree with the way the council treats those humans who can use magic.

…... Wait. That means that she put herself at risk to save him. He felt himself panic a bit as he stared at her. ".. oh... oh stars I am so sorry. Are you going to be okay!? They won't hurt you cause you used your magic to save me will they?!" he says grabbing a hold of her shoulders his expression showing great concern. What can he do to help her. She does not deserve to suffer cause he was unable to stand up for himself.

"... Whoa whoa Sans it's okay. Chill dude. If anything they may think it was you that did the magic, or will accept that since the meat for brains jerks that were trying to hurt you assumed you were using your magic on them they will likely let it slide... long as they do not find out I told you about the 'secret' mage society. Which really I find is pointless since monsters are also in general society as well. In my opinion since we both, monsters and mages, use magic we would benefit more by helping each other out and not keeping separate and secret. But yeah long as we keep this between us until they make a move otherwise everything will be fine." she tells him her expression going from surprised to mild amusement.

He found himself staring at her for a moment wondering how she can be so calm about it before releasing her shoulders and sighed slumping back into the couch a bit. He hopes she is right cause he does not know if he could take someone else loosing their life cause of trying to protect him. "... yeah.. yeah okay." he said to try and calm himself down. He feels Flame lick his cheek with her odd texture tongue against his skull. He reached up and pet the kitten a bit before it decided to hop off him and went off to some other part of the apartment. Part of him wished the fluffy animal had stayed, but he respected that it needed space now so he turned his attention back to his host.

"So... how does you being a mage makes there be a gap between there and me ending up in your bed passed out?" He says hoping it is not a offensive question. Minerva did not seem to take offense rather she became sheepish and laughed awkwardly. He waits calmly for her to tell him feeling it would be best not to rush her.

"That... umm... I kinda have few things I am good at magic wise. I can make barrier like fields that can be used as defensive and as you saw offensive. I can also use healing magic, which I used on you while you were passed out, and I can uh... teleport. Can also use that ability to bring small objects to me though it is better with someone or some creature that I have a hold of them cause there is a chance that if I am not holding them they can... get hurt so.. Yeah how we got here was I took a 'shortcut' here and it seems that you had got effected by it, that or you were already over stressed and passed out from that. Or a combo of both." She says rubbing the back of her neck looking away from him as he stared at her stunned.

He was saved. By someone who can teleport. Like his brother can. And he could possibly do if he bothered to learn how to properly if he had not of assumed it was something that was done by lazy people... least before when he still had his brother around. Honestly he thought teleportation was a skeleton only thing. Turns out he was wrong.

"... can other humans teleport? I mean.. it is surprising cause I thought only skeleton monsters possessed the chance to use it if they bothered to try and learn... my brother is... was the one who used teleporting a lot to get where he wanted to go... I have the ability to but... I chose not to learn and wish I did now.." He said saddening, then realized this was the first time he has talked to anyone about his brother since he died six months ago. He felt his hands shake a bit so he clinched them into fists.

"No as far as I know it is just me... Were you there cause something had happened to your brother there? Is he okay?" He hears her ask. He flicked his eye-lights over to her as he debates in his head what to say. Perhaps talking about it will help? Probably not but he does not really have a lot to loose.

"No... no he died six months ago. While teleporting away on of the humans that you had saved me from that we both encountered that day had shot him where his soul was located mid teleport... I.. I tried to heal him but.. I was not.. not.." His voice trails of as he tries to keep himself from crying. He can't cry, he just can't. Not in front of someone. "A-a friend suggested I go t-there.. to try and get some c-closure... S-so yeah.. that was why I was t-there.. did not know they w-would be there again." He tenses as he feels her hug him again.

"... I am sorry.. I know what it is like to loose a sibling especially one that was protecting you... That kind of pain never really goes away. As someone who has been going through something similar like this it takes time to get used to the pain. It's okay to be hurting, it's okay to cry about it too. I won't judge you for it." He hears her tell him, he soul quivers as he feels something inside him snap as he desperately clings to her hugging her back tears coming out as he cries.

* * *

Minerva gently rubbed soothing circles onto the back of the grief ridden skeleton she is holding in her arms as he sobbed. She can sense his magic crackling a bit as noticed that some objects around the room were floating like a few books her tv remote. Her hair also seemed to be floating upwards as well. It would be very cool, if it were not for the fact the situation was not one called for being amazed by a form of magic she had not encountered before.

She frowned softly as she thought about what he had told her. She felt sorry for him, as well as pissed off at those three creeps. She wished she had nightmare inducing magic under her belt cause she would send it to those three wastes of space making them wish they could be freed from a constant nightmare state. But, seeings as her soul type is a kindness soul trait that has a secondary inner straight of bravery and perseverance the main kindness trait would make it so she would not be able to do such things.

So instead she will do what she can to comfort Sans. Without babying him to much. She figured what ever friends he has they probably try to hard to keep him busy and not leave him alone that he never had the proper time to himself to grieve or process everything. Given how erratic this break down session is. The only reason he probably is even allowing himself to be vulnerable with her right now is cause she told him that she understood how he is feeling, and what he is going through. She does, more then anyone.

Time passes as she let him let it all out, she glances outside and sees that the sun is beginning to set. Pulling back a bit she smiles at him before reaching a hand out teleporting a kleenex box into it then holding it out to him. "Wanna stay over tonight? It is getting late and I do not feel comfortable sending you out there especially after you had a break down like this. Not that I do not trust you to get home where ever you live okay but I do not trust the idiot squad to leave you alone if they woke up from my KO treatment I gave them before I got you away."

She watches as he blinks at her before sniffling reaching out and taking the box nodding with a more relaxed and not so tense smile come to his face, glad to see that his eye-lights seem a bit brighter like she had seen when he interacted with Flame. She gave his shoulder a pat before standing up and stretching. "Great. I do not know about you but after a cryathon I get pretty hungry. Anything specific you want? I can port out to a monster establishment to get you what ever you want or I can use my magic to cook you something. I make epic tacos."

He seems to be thinking for a moment as he used a few tissues to try and dry his skull before he responds. "I.. I haven't really had a home cooked meal in a while.. that sounds nice.." He states in a sheepish tone as he ducks his head a bit. Humming slightly she nods. "Tacos it is then. Want some fruit salad as a side with some apple cider as a drink?" After a confirmatory nod she grins before blipping over to the kitchen that was not far from the living room.

Opening the fridge she hears shuffling of footsteps signaling he was heading over to the dining table to take a seat that was between the kitchen and living room. Looking over her shoulder she sees him watching her with a curious expression. Must be odd seeing a human use magic. She did not mind though. She would be too if their race's were reversed and he was the one that was human that saved her and not the other way around. Grinning she looked back in the fridge and decided to show off a bit doing pointing actions at the ingredient in the fridge and making them appear on the counter close by.

Hearing the desired awed sounds she glances at him and sees his eye-lights are now rather large and bright sky blue shade with stars inside circles. Somehow she feels this was the natural state they normally are in. Part of her wished she could have met him before he had to suffer through the loss of his sibling. She probably would have been able to help save his brother and he would not be broken from it all like he is now. Sadly she had not. But that does not mean she is not going to do her best to try and make it so his eye-lights are that color size and has stars in them.

With this goal in mind she let out a small laugh blipping over to the counter and did a few more snaps getting out the tools she was going to use to cook. "I can't really do the whole gravity control thing so I guess that is the end of a big part of my show for a bit." she states with a wink in his direction and quickly becomes amused with his whole skull turning blue.

God his head is like a big blueberry. Huh... Blueberry sounds like a cute nickname... maybe when he is more comfortable and not as badly hurting. He probably would not want to be called cute while he is still feeling like he is now. Hmm... maybe shortening it to simply Blue?

"You doing okay there Blue? Did not break you did I?" She asks with a arched brow as she starts to chop veggies while adding magic into the cooking so it would be easier on him to eat. May not be monster food but magic food mage by mages is pretty close to monster food so he should be fine and not get sick. Hopefully... will have to get some magic pills for him so that he will be able to eat things easier if they manage to keep contact with one another.

"N-no no I am fine! … wait... Blue?" He states giving a stumped look that she could not help a giggle that escaped from her. "Well... yeah... It seems to suit you... I used to give nicknames to people I liked when I had... connections... have not had anyone around that liked in a while.. So if you do not mind it I chose Blue for you. If you do not like it I can think of something else Sans.." She bites her lower lip slightly looking over at him with her eyes to gauge his reaction. He seemed to be tense and looked lost in thought, his eye-lights completely gone which would be terrifying if his head had not went from blue to a deep navy in color.

"... Sans?" She says setting her knife down walking over and touched his shoulder causing his eye-lights to reappear as he looked up before giving a big smile shaking his head, probably to try to get rid of the blush he was sporting. He stands up and gives her a big hug and spins completely catching her off guard.

"I do not mind! Thank you so much! Stars I never thought I would meet another human that is as kind as the monster ambassador Chara. I just wish I had met you much sooner... Oh sorry." He says realizing he was still holding onto Minerva his face 'blue'ing up slight as he set her down and let her go rubbing the back of his skull with a sheepish expression. "I forgot most humans do not like how... exuberant my hugs tended to be.." After readjusting to the room she gives a frown. No. No this will not do at all. If she is going to set the goal to be able to help him and become his friend she needs him to be 210% comfortable around her and allowed to be himself, even if himself is kind of broken right now. She decides to give him a hug before speaking.

"Hey. You do not have to be sorry for anything. I know that right now you probably are not able to fully be the you that you were before cause your kind of broke. I am kind of broken to, so I get that. But you can be yourself what ever that version of yourself is that you chose around me. I am a pretty chill person and if I do not like something I will just tell you but it will not make me want to boot your bony butt out the door." she pulls back taking in his expression of shock and awe. Grinning she boops his upside down heart shaped 'nose' just above the hole so she did not poke into his face through it.

"I would like to be your friend silly skull. And as such I am not going to have any qualms with you being you. Wither it be sad and need someone there to hear about your day, or wanting to talk about something that excited you. You are important and I intend to treat you how I would want others to treat me. With respect and acceptance. Okay?" She adds watching his face slack as he takes in all she said to him before his eye-lights gleam brightly as he beams a smile at he raises a hand up to his head and he laughs tugging at the hoodie strings with the other.

"Hehe... stars... Papy would have loved you.. yeah. Yeah okay. I understand. I would love to be friends with you!" He exclaims a happy aura radiating off of him. Smiling feeling happy she was able to make him get to this happy of a state she pulls him into another hug for a brief moment before stepping away and blipping back over to continue cooking.

"Glad to hear it Blue! After I am done with fixing food we can pick a movie if you want to watch and then we can figure out what to do when it comes to sleeping... huh come to think about it this could be considered a sleep over if you want it to be?" She looked over when she heard a excited squeal and saw his eye sockets were now full of big starry blue eye-lights. Good god that has to be the most adorable thing she has ever seen.

"Yes! YES! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A SLEEP OVER! STARS THIS IS SO EXCITING! WAIT, STARS I DO NOT HAVE A CHANGE OF CLOTHS OR ANYTHING!" She blinks when he starts using a very loud speech patter but shrugged it off, guessing like the eye-lights this was probably part of the core Blue personality. Honestly it was nice to see a glimpses of the inner him when he got excited.

"You can borrow some cloths from me to change into. My pj's are very loose and casual so they will likely fit you just as well as they fit me. Would offer to port over with you to your place but it is not safe to teleport someplace I have never been to. Even with a picture and address it is still a bit to risky. Speaking of if you want since you have the capability to learn how to teleport yourself maybe at a later date I can help you figure out how to do it so you do not have to worry about being stuck in a no way out scenario and make it so you will not have to worry about others having to jump in and getting hurt while getting you out of it." she states, feeling bad that she will likely bring his excitement down a few pegs but she figured she may as well offer it while she is thinking about it.

Besides if there was any indicator that he does not want others to be hurt cause of trying to defend him it would have to be the words he said when she was trying to help him, as well as how he reacted to what the council did to those that used magic in front of non-mags. It is likely catalyzed by his brother's death and his powerlessness he felt from not being able to help. Being able to teleport will help him take a big chunk of that off his shoulders and help him in the long run to set his mind at ease. Not just for him being able to escape danger if he needs to but also for his friends that have been friends with him for longer... and possibly herself also to keep her from worrying.

….. Damn she is already attached to him if she is worrying about his safety with knowing of him since noon. She shoves the amusement to the back of her mind as she watched his eye-lights shrink down to what they were before he got cheerful and the happy energy in the room went down. Though she was glad they were not a pale blue color and were more of the sky blue shade they had been when his eyes were starry.

"OH... Oh that would be a good idea... Not sure if I am ready to give it a shot yet but I will think about it and probably take you up on the offer later. When I am a bit more stable... or what would be considered stable? I guess." He says his tone taking on a thoughtful but nervous approach. She smiled reassuringly nodding.

"It's fine take all the time to recoup that you need. No rush." She states as she continues to cook, pleased that while they were talking she had been working on the food. It seems to be almost done. "food is going to be ready soon. Why don't you go look in the box near the tv and select what ever you feel up to watching. I will be over there with the food by the time your done." She tells him wanting to giving him the chance to have some space to himself which he seemed to appreciate... or seemed to get excited apparently again at the topic of movie selecting given the quick nod he gave the cheerfulness returning a bit as he bolted off the short distance from there to the living room and started searching for a movie to watch.

…. This is how she will die. She will die from the cute factor of a grown skeleton monster. Least one that is happy and has adorable moments like Sans Script the damn blueberry skeleton. Shaking her head she blushes as she tends to the food to make sure it does not get overcooked.

Somehow her life has now turned upside down from her chance walking around town instead of teleporting like she normally does. But she really does not mind it. Sure she had her cat, but now. Now..

She no longer feels so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans was looking through the video's his new friend had in her box. She has a lot of videos he had never seen before, they all looked so interesting and the basic story written on the backs did not help him make a selection either. He paused a moment as he thought about how Minerva and him were friends after such a short amount of time. It struck him as odd, he did not mind, but it reminded him of when he was still underground and how he and Chara became friends quickly.

He let out a small laugh to himself as he shook his head hand loosely gripping one of the hoodie pull strings and gave a soft tug. The fabric had gained some warmth when he had became happy moments earlier. Genuinely happy. He recalls reading somewhere that the dust of the loved one of a object responds at times. He had thought that because his brothers hoodie was not responding with warmth that maybe there was not enough of his brother's dust on it or the fact his soul was shot by a human bullet it had somehow effected the dust making it so his brother was one hundred percent gone.

"Glad you are still hanging around Papy... though I am sorry that you had to watch me be such a pathetic mess. I will try and be better I promise. It's... It's just hard.. not being able to see or hear you.. and hug you.. I miss you so much." He mummers softly so not to alert his new friend to his conversation. He.. really did not want to have explain the reason he is talking to his brother's hoodie.

"I think I am going to be fine now though.. not better.. but that is okay.. I am going to be different now but I am still your brother. Maybe one day I will probably be close to who I was before.. but I do not think I can be that me again. Just wait for me on the other side okay? I will live as long as I am able like you want but when the time comes I will be glad to see you again."

He felt his brother's hoodie become toasty and warm in response causing him to laugh softly and tear up a bit. He was glad he could somewhat talk to his brother still now. Long as the hoodie survives... it will be a sad day when the hoodie withers away but maybe by then he will be healed enough to be okay. He went back to looking through the movies and paused when he came across a animated movie called ' **Song of the Sea** **'** which looked to have a interesting art style. He hears a fizzle pop sound and looked up to see Minerva standing next to him.

" Ohh, that is a good one. One of my favorites. That the one you want to watch?" He sees the food that is placed onto two plates and he feels some of his magic sizzle in his mouth waiting to form a tongue. Stars the food smells amazing. He quickly nods as he uses his magic to put the other videos away excluding the one that is to be watched. He moves to the couch to sit while placing the disc into the dvd player and flicks the button so the disc will go in. He hears some laughter causing him to flick his eye-lights to her wearing a confused expression.

"Oh. Sorry, I just never saw someone move so quickly. Honestly I kinda wish I had that kind of magic. But everyone has their specialty. The most I can do in any similarity is flick stuff so it can lock and unlock." He hears her say with a shrug handing him a plate sitting next to him using her own magic to teleport the remote that controls the tv and dvd player into her hand turning the tv on and pressed the play button so the movie would start.

He blinks at her before shrugging and looked at the food. His jaw drops a bit as he stares in amazement at ho delicious it looks from this view matching the smell it is giving out. Forming his blue colored magic tongue he swipes it over his upper teeth of his now open mouth before grabbing a taco and takes a bite. His eye sockets widen for a moment as the flavor burst against his tongue before devolving similarly to how monster food would.

It caused him to emit a hum sound that he realized sounded kind of like Flame's purr but a deeper octave... eh what ever he did not care if it sounded odd. He is a monster and she would likely assume it is a monster thing. She did tell him that he did not need to act a certain way around her so he figured she would not be bothered by the sound he made. He looked over at her grinning happily.

"... Wow. Minerva this is amazing! Stars what are you a chef for a restaurant or something?" He tell her as he lets out a that sound again feeling like he could melt as he took another bite. He has not cooked in a long time but his tacos never ended up tasting this good. He always had a hard time getting his meat to be done just right and the shells to the tacos getting burnt.

Though his brother always said they were the best he ever had he knows he was just saying that to be nice because he was his brother. And others likely said his cooking was good cause Papy would likely give them a look that made them awkwardly say that it was good. Swallowing another bite he sighed at the memories. While he wishes his brother would let the others give him constructive criticism to improve he also knows that then he would not really get it cause he was living in a constant white point of view.

Excluding the bad dreams he got he seldomly was showing that he was even registering anything as bad and almost everything was taken as a complement. He cringed physically at the nativity of his past self, wishing he could go back and sound less naive and more mature.

"Haha, no. I am not a chef. If I were I would likely have gotten fired cause I would but heads with the people that would not take their job's seriously. I am a singer actually. I preform around at random places that need a performer. And when there are no places wanting a singer I do yard work or if it is winter shovel snow for money. Does not pay enough to get a better apartment but it pays for what I have as well as food and other things humanity deems needed for 'satisfactory' lower class comforts... Ah the intro credits are almost over." He listens to her as she talks before looking to the screen.

His eye-lights likely grew in size as he watched the movie with her, finishing off his food which when he was done she made it vanish teleporting style to kitchen likely in the sink. He payed no heed though as he was entranced by the story the movie was telling. He had many moment where he was tense, laughed, and felt for the characters.

He thought Saoirse looked similar to Chara almost only their eyes were red in color. He loved the Great Seanchaí and found it amusing how he reminded him of someone. Though he could not place a name or face to the person. When the story got to the end he was openly crying at how the mother had to leave her family behind and that she was not allowed the choice to stay there with Ben and Conor like Saoirse was.

"T-that was a great movie... though it is sad that Bronagh could not stay with her family." He said sniffing a bit as he rubs at his face while the credits roll. "Yeah I know. When I fist watched this I cried at this part too. Though I was even more of a blubbery mess sobbing until my eyes were puffy and lost my voice for a couple hours. Does not change that this is a beautiful movie though." He hears her say and he lets out a nod of agreement.

"Yeah.. I know a few people that would probably react like that if they ever get to watch it. I may suggest it next time I see them... You said you are a singer? What type of music do you like to sing?" He said to try and change the subject from the movie to something else as he used his magic to put her movie away before turning to give her his full attention. He watched as she blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Usually what ever the people who hire me want me to sing. I prefer pop and songs that conve a message though. The only song's I really do not do are the majority country, rap, and screamer... especially screamer music. My voice is not built to handle that." She tells him with a shrug before standing up and stretches. "I'm going to go grab you a change of cloths for sleeping in. Do you want to take a shower before bed or are you fine without one Blue?"

"I think I could stand using the shower... I um... I do not really mind where I sleep... long as I have my brother's hoodie close by.." He says glancing away. He has not been able to sleep without it close and even then he has not been having very pleasant dreams.

"... it has your brothers dust on it, yes?" He hears her ask to which he nods his phalanges brush against the place that the bullet hole was which he had long since patched up. "I-I know it is odd for humans that monsters spread the dust on the favorite objects of our fallen down loved ones.." He began before he was cut off with her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Sans. I don't mind. Honestly I am a little bit envious... I do not have a single thing of my brother's and the closets thing I did have is something that was stolen from me when I was not at the apartment... I have not been able to find it and even if I was able to whom ever has it now has either pawned it off or something... If it had not of been that the chain that it was on broke I would never have left it here." She said with a saddened expression. He frowned slightly as he listened to her. He knows that humans do not dust after they die, unless they get their bodies burn to ashes and even then it is not the same even if their ashes are spread over something.

"What did it look like? If you do not mind telling me?" He found himself asking, not sure if he will be able to find it. But if he happens to pass by it he would be able to help to repay some of her kindness to him. He would want someone to help him find his brother's hoodie if it had been taken. Though to his understanding with humans things of value are stuff that look to be expensive and that is rarely cloths, excluding accessories like purse's and jewelry. He is glad that monsters do not steal things. Though it may have to do with how their souls are different then the humans and humans have to chose to do good things. Not saying there are probably not monsters who would do bad things. It was just... rarer.

"I think I have a picture.. it will be easier to show a photo then explain or try and draw. I suck at art other then singing and playing guitar or piano so if I tried to draw it would look way off." He comes out of his thoughts when he hears her say that and watched as she vanished before hearing rummaging around in her room.

….. She uses that ability a lot. Kind of like his brother had. He lets out a mildly amused huff shaking his head finding it ironic that the two avid teleporters he knows of chose to us it over walking. Though unlike his brother had while he was around at least Minerva seemed to not be lazy and kept herself active only using it to probably save time doing things.

Glancing over towards the direction of the kitchen he decides while waiting he may as well help out doing some dishes for her and put away stuff that she may have missed. He got up and headed over there using his magic to lift the dishes out of the sink and place the plug into one side. Before turning the water on high heat and added the soap letting the sink fill. He glanced around with his eye-lights humming a tune before opening cupboards and drawers to see where everything goes so he could put it away while the sink was filling then paused.

He was not hurting at the thought of his brother when ever he would think about him. Well, he was but... usually it left him in a state between crying and unable to do anything. He wonders what could have happened to make it so he was not in that state now. He recounted the day in his mind to try and figure it out before he heard the sink starting to overflow causing him to quickly turn the water off before water got all over the place.

".. heh.. that was close.." He muttered sheepishly as he rolled his sleeves up to was the dishes by hand over using his magic so he could process more on the recount of his day. The only thing he could conclude was probably he break down earlier when he was crying over the loss of his brother, and perhaps even the fact after all these months the hoodie which had absorbed his brother's dust into it finally reacting when he spoke with it or reacted to his being momentarily happy.

He frowned slightly feeling like there was probably something else but he could not place it at the moment. Perhaps he will figure it out later, since this is kind of like a puzzle of sorts. With that in mind he nods to himself as he finishes scrubbing the last dish and drains the sink switching back to using his magic so he can rinse and dry them more easily. He recalls back to when he would do all the cleaning by hand only and used his magic for just training.

He shook his head and sighed thinking about how maybe he would have been more in control of his gravity magic then like he is now with using it on everyday tasks. Not that he was horrible. He was really good at it then too. But he realizes that he had probably made his training a hundred percent harder on himself by restricting the use of his magic all to training to be in the royal guard which is now no longer a means to join into. He might have been able to join in sooner and not have been training for nothing in the end. Least the memories of the training sessions was fun.

"... Okay seriously I am kind of jealous with how good you are at doing that." He jumps a little hearing Minerva's voices suddenly out of no where and quickly catches the dishes so they did not fall to their doom before smiling sheepishly at her. He rubs the back of his skull and adverts his eye-lights.

"I-it's nothing.. really.. just basic gravity magic. My brother was way better at it than me despite being lazy. In fact I think it was cause of his laziness he was so good at it. Why walk when you can teleport around or float things to you. I think that was his mindset on it. I do not really agree and still don't but I do have to admit it does save time in cleaning so other things can be done." He responds as he quickly puts the clean and dry dishes where they belong.

"Still pretty amazing since I do not have the ability to make things float." He hears her giggle slightly and he just shrugs in response. "I can do more then make objects float. I can make people float too. Though it is probably best I don't since use of magic on people is pretty... illegal.. even if it is in self defense."

"... wait you can make people float? Oh! Okay your totally gonna have to float me at some point when we are outside that just sounds too amazing to pass up!" He blinks at her excited expression and vocal tone. "I know you said it is 'technically' illegal. But if I am okay with it it should be okay. Sides this will be the closest I will ever get to float around like a astronaut does in space. Seriously if it was a job you could probably use your gravity magic to mimic that so astronauts in training could get used to it. But seriously. It just sounds way to cool and fun to pass up experiencing." She rambled in excited chirpy tones which he found a combination of funny and adorable.

Is this how his friends would feel when he was like this all the time full of excitement and wonder? Probably. He feels his smile stretch to its limit as he lets out a laugh, which got a little high in pitch as he raised his hands in surrender. "Okay! Okay! We will see what happens. Though I must warn you that you will probably feel weird at first. Just a heads up." He said his soul feeling warm as it hummed slightly.

…... Stars he hopes that her hearing is not sensitive enough due to her being a mage to hear that. He feels his face heat up as he pulls his brother's hood up and turtles his head into the hoodie which he is glad is way to big for his stature. In a way his brother is kind of protecting him like this... though he feels his brother would probably be laughing at his plight. Somehow seeing that mental image annoys him slightly causing him to huff in the confines of the hoodie.

"Awe Blue are you okay?" He hears her say, meaning she did not hear what his soul did to his relief. Though it did not help him at all when she hugged him causing him to squeak. Oh Delta Rune he has never felt so embarrassed in his whole life."Y-yeah.. I'm g-good.. just though of s-something silly..." He states as a excuse. He quickly racks his thoughts to try and change the subject as he moved his head so he could peek out of the hole where the hood is so he could look at Minerva.

"U-um... so you said you were looking for a picture so I could see what you lost looked like?" He states feeling glad for the fact he had asked before this. He probably would be stuck turtling and be a big blushing mess wondering why his soul is acting the way it is and no way to check with present company **especially** when she is hugging him. He would probably dust from the sheer amount or embarrassment and awkwardness if he had not.

"Ah... right.. yeah I have a picture of it. It was a photo taken three years ago when I moved to the states after... my brother had passed on. It is not the best quality of photo's but it gives a good enough view of what your wanting to see." He hears her say to him. He takes a breathe and wills his blush away as he deturtles himself so he can see what she is going to show him clearly.

"My brother had fire magic. He used it to create amazing things in his forge this medallion being one of them. He would infuse his magic signature into the things he made though a good portion of the people that he made things for did not use magic it was fine cause nobody ever saw him do it... This was the first piece that he made for himself. The main metal parts are gold with silver in the spaces not used bey gold and silver also around the gemstones. He said that the eight smaller gems symbolized the soul colors of humans and the top one of monsters and the stone in the center is what he believed to symbolize magic. I am not a gemologist so I can't say for sure what each gem is..." She trails off a bit causing him to glance up at her face, and he felt his soul clinch by her distant expression on her face and sad look in her eyes.

"You see after he gave it to me and he was... taking the punishment for me despite my best efforts to convince him otherwise it would respond to me when I was feeling sad... I think his magic was what was reacting to it. It is not like how monster's dust reacts I think but... it was the closest thing I had to having a piece of my brother like how you have your... I feel like since it had been stolen I have failed to keep the last piece of him safe that he entrusted to me... haha... I'm a pretty bad sister to have been given something by the only family I could rely on... he should of just let the council punish me for saving that non-mag kid.. I had no regrets in saving them but no. He had to save me so that way I would have to live with it... I know why. He wanted me to live but.. It's just not fair.." She says her voice quivering as she sniffs a bit a couple tears rolling down her cheeks.

He felt bad about having asked to know about what she had lost, though now he is defiantly going to try when he is out and about to find it so she can have it back. If it is infused with magic like she said he could probably find it since locating magic objects is very easy for monsters, probably easier for him then for her. For now though he figures it would be best if he tried to help comfort her like she had him. With that current goal in mind he set the picture down on the counter top and turned giving her a hug.

"... It's not your fault.." he said in a very soft voice which he did not even know was possible for him. He felt while saying that to her as a form of comfort he was also saying that to himself somehow. It felt.. odd. Mentally shaking it off he tightens his grip a smidgen after she reciprocated the hug and buried her face into his brother's hoodie.

"It's not your fault... you did nothing wrong."

* * *

Minerva wakes up feeling drained. She blinks groggily looking around her room wondering when she got to bed. She sits up noting she was in he cloths from yesterday still and see's it is five am. God it is too early to be up. She was about to lay back down to go to sleep when she hears a snore and looks down seeing a skeleton wearing one of her white t-shirts and a pair of shorts holding a orange hoodie in his arms like a teddy bear.

She racked her brain mentally freaking out a moment before remembering what happened the day before. His name is Sans, whom she started calling Blue cause of his blue blush he sports at times. She saved him yesterday and spent a good portion of it comforting him before they had dinner. She offered for him to stay over and some point after that she had a emotional break down that he helped comfort her with. Damn it had been a while since she had a melt down like that.

She smiled softly at him and sighed, feeling bad that she was not in a coherent enough state to help him get a better sleeping place. She would have let him take her bed again and slept on the couch most likely. Least he had found her sleeping bag she stored in the spare blankets box near the door to her room and was using one of the pillows from the bed. So he was not completely uncomfortable. Though why he was sleeping by her bed she was not sure, aside from it being possible he wanted to make sure she was okay after she had probably cried herself to sleep on him.

She cringed slightly at that. Yeah that was a bit embarrassing. Though it is not his fault, she is finding that he is a real sweetheart. A precious and kind sweetheart that she wonders how anyone could be cruel to him or wish him harm. She hears him start to whimper a bit and she frowns seeing his face twitch a bit in sleep. Leaning down she gently rubs the side of his face. It takes a couple minutes but he soon relaxes. Biting her lower lip she glances at her bed.

It is a full size.. they are not big people. She will just leave him use the sleeping bag as a divider so it will be a bit less awkward for him. Sides she is likely not going to be able to sleep now and it will be easier to drive the bad part of his dreaming away if he is on the same level as her. And he will be more comfy.

With the pro's outweighing the cons she lays down onto her side before she teleports to the other side of him wrapping her arms around him and then teleports again so they were both in the bed. She smiles in amusement as he lets out a whine sound before he settles and goes back to snoring. She relaxes as she watches sleep for about a hour before she decides to teleport to the kitchen to fix them breakfast before he has to go. For now she will savor his being around for a bit longer.

Cause when he is gone.. she will be alone again.

* The Medallion www . deviantart turtlechix/art/Minerva-s-Medalleon-783860364 (remove the spaces and add the com thingy with the /.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sans stirred the lids of his eye sockets fluttering open, feeling something small crawling onto his chest. With a hazy mind he stares at the orange fluffy tabby kitten standing on top of him, the warm sunlight making their pelt look like it was fire in the early morning light. "... Flame?" He says groggily as he blinks while the animal stares at him with their golden colored eyes before they lick his cheek and hops off him and the bed and pads out of the room.

…... Wait.. when did he get on the bed last he checked he was sleeping on.. the floor.. He sits up looking around the room he mind kicking more into gear as he tries to think of the reasons he would be in the bed. The only one he could think of is Minerva waking up at some point and moving him into the bed. He blushes a bit as he shifts moving out of the bed. He feels around for his brother's hoodie before he finds it.

He debates with himself on wither or not he should struggle with tugging it on now or later then remembers that he had forgone wearing a shirt under it. He blushes not wanting to take any of Minerva's cloths remembering how he fumbled around to find cloths after he carried her to bed when she had cried herself unconscious when they were in the kitchen. Standing no less.

He blush faded as he thought on the reasons for her melt down as he frowned. Seems like she had been holding onto the guilt of her brother's passing all this time, and saw how it had eaten away at her and sensed it harmed her mental state. When she had told him that she understood during his mental break down he did not realize how much so she really did understand til then. He did not even realize that he was suffering from that guilt just as badly.

He felt his soul ache when he realized that unlike him, she had nobody for so long to help her heal from that guilt. Because he knows that is what she was trying to do after he had reflected on everything before he fell asleep. Despite not knowing his past or knowing if she will be any help to him at all she was still willing to open her home to him to comfort him. To be there and allowed him to release what he was afraid to even approach on his own.

He sighed as he changed out of the cloths he had borrowed to get he cloths from yesterday on. He wonders if Papy had never died if he would have ever met her? Or would his brother have met her first. The more that he thought on it the more he realized that the chances for it would probably have not been likely.

He found himself feeling conflicted. He wanted his brother to of survived and not died but.. now he also has a new friend.. one that seems to need help and friendship just like he needs it now. The fact he is even feeling conflicted over these hypothetical thoughts gives him a queasy guilt eating at his nonexistent gut.

His grip tightens on the hoodie around his middle shoving it into his pants frustration, driving everything away and released all his feeling with another sigh. He needs to stop having these thoughts. It is not going to help him get better. He promised his brother that he would try and get better and that is what he is going to do. Not only that but he is now wanting to help Minerva just as much as she has been already helping him.

He feels his soul swell with the desire to help her no matter how long it takes for them both to heal fills him with patience.

Smiling he rests his hand over his soul's location closing his eye sockets. Been a while since he felt his core trait in his soul resonate with purpose. It felt.. good. He briefly wonders what her soul trait is. And if she has any hidden secondary traits.

His thoughts drift away as he smells something he can not describe that makes the magic in his mouth sizzle as he moves to fix her bed and put her stuff away quickly using his magic then makes his way out of her room to go to the dining area by the kitchen. He pauses at the exit of the room hearing hear sing. Not wanting to disturb her seeing she has ear buds in and bobbing her head to the song as she sang he chooses to just stand and listen.

" _Shadows of the night appear  
My eyes, they're dripping like rain  
Slowly falling from the sky  
Talk to me, just one last time_

 _I search for you at night, I'm just alive  
My heart, is beating so slow  
Thought you should know  
I love you_

 _Shadows of the night appear  
My eyes, they're dripping like rain  
Slowly falling from the sky  
Talk to me, just one last time_

 _My heart melts like ice  
And my soul breaks in two  
I feel the coldness on my skin  
So sad and so alone_

 _I search for you at night, I'm just alive  
My heart, is beating so slow  
Thought you should know  
I love you_

 _All so silent. Every night  
I listen to my heart  
Whispering your name_

 _My heart melts like ice  
And my soul breaks in two  
I feel the coldness on my skin  
So sad and so alone _"

He felt part of himself feel mesmerized. How is she not a star like Napstaton with a voice like hers is the big part of himself wondering to himself. He blushed as he pictured her singing at a concert dressed in various types of outfits not sure what type would be her 'star' style type. As soon as he was thinking those thoughts he felt his soul hum again making him blush even more wondering what was the reason for that. It never happened to him before.

Shaking his head calming himself he felt the other more.. what's the word? Sober seems to be a good word but not quite sure what that means but it seems to fit? Sober part of himself wonders why she was choosing to sing a song that sounded so.. sad and lonely? He frowns as he cautiously walked forward until he was behind her.

He hesitated not sure why he felt led to until he heard her sniff softly. Is she crying again? His hesitation leaves as he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her hair unknowingly also into her neck. He felt awkward for a second but pushed it aside more focused on trying to offer her comfort. He feels her tense up for a moment before she sighed as she turned her head to look back at him. He sees the tears that are on her face as she tries to smile.

"Haha... sorry. You had to put up with me crying last night and now you have to see me crying again... I am not sad just singing songs by this artist depending on the song gets me emotional..." She says to try and ease his concern. "... kay.." he responded softly not letting go as he sighed moving his head so his chin was on her shoulder and not resting close to her neck. He wonders what his brother would do if he were the one here. What would he do to cheer someone sad up.

…..

He would probably tell lots of bad puns and lazy attempts at jokes. He mentally cringed at that but then thought more on it. He realized that it may be what really will help her in the moment. He smiled as he also that since his brother no longer could it could be something he could do so when his hoodie gives out he would always have a part of him. Stars know that he has heard enough of them that he could probably get a job as a comedian in his brothers place. Though he would actually try and not be lazy about it.

"Hey Mina. What do you call a three humped camel?" He says remembering hearing someone telling the joke somewhere. Not sure who though. It was... when he was way over depressed. He watched as her face form a cute but confused expression before she arches her brow at him.

"Uh... I dunno. What do you call a three humped camel?" She says sounding like she is curious about the answer to what he had asked. He felt his smile grow so big the corners of his eye sockets crinkle as he feels a build up of excitement fill his soul akin to when he would be excited to train with Alphys to join the royal guard. It felt odd but... not that bad.

"Pregnant." He said as he waited to see her reaction. When she gave him a blank reaction he felt some magic beads of sweat form on his skull. Why. Why did he thing this was a good idea he never tells jokes or puns he's so... "Oh my god! Hahahahaha! S-Sans that's! That is the funniest thing I ever heard! Hehehehe!" She states bursting out in laughter as her hands grip at his arms around her waist as she laughed.

 **Oh thank Delta Ruin**! He let out a laugh as well as he willed himself not do deflate on her from relief. He found himself liking the sound of her laughter. Wanting to hear more and feeling more confident his smile turned into a devilish smirk as he forms a goal in mind to make her laugh so much that she will have a smile plastered on her face the whole day.

With this new goal he winks as he tilts his head slightly, and begins the next joke mischief in his voice as he speaks.

* * *

Oh dear lord! She had no idea Sans told or even knew jokes or puns. Let alone this many. He gave off the vibe as someone who did not do that. She for once is glad that her vibe 'feeling' was wrong cause damn she has never laughed this hard in so long. He kept up with it until she was wheezing and begging for mercy. At that point he seemed satisfied and had a smug smirk on his face and a accomplished gleam to his eye-lights. Normally she would hate seeing someone with such a expression in regards to her but.. for some reason she did not mind.

He moves out from behind her releasing her waist from his hold when he was sure she could stand on her own after she had regained her breath. She felt a part of her feel sad that he moved away, having felt comfortable and warm. She blushed as she glanced away to what she had finished. She made pancakes with her magic added to them and they... were likely cold by now. She did not have magical cook wear to reheat anything so they would not be able to reheated.

She smiles sheepishly as she clears her throat. "Haha... um.. looks like my pancakes are going to be cold. I do not have the means to reheat magic infused food sorry." She says biting her lower lip slightly. He arched his brow before looking at the food then shrugged. "it's fine. I am sure it will still taste amazing like the taco's were last night cold or not." He said as he took a plate. He hesitated when he looked at the jar's of syrup and honey before settling for the fruit.

"You allergic to those?" She as out of curiosity and also not knowing if monsters have allergies. He blinks before letting out a awkward chuckle. " No... no it is just when I have to much sugar in my system I kind of tend to... get hyperactive then have a energy crash... I was not really fully aware of it until a month or two on the surface and since then I have had to be careful with how much I get in my system. I noticed that fruits are okay as long as there is no added sugar though... I kind of wish I could enjoy the honey though. It was Papyrus's favorite and he kind of have it overstocked in our... my house and I have no way to use it cause of my sugar tolerance."

"... oh." She say as she watched him get a little shy after looking at her a moment before going over to the table to sit down and eat. She smiles softly before gathering up her plate of food and put her desired condiments on and headed over to sit at the table with him. "... so you will be headed home after you eat soon yeah?" She asks after they had sat in silence for a bit.

"What?... oh... Oh yeah... Yeah probably.. It's pretty late in the morning for me I usually am up way earlier and Alphys is probably trying to tear my home apart to look in every nook and cranny for me.. I kind of forgot my phone at home so I could not inform her I was staying the night somewhere... The former captain of the now disbanded royal guard has.. gotten a bit over protective since everything had happened.." He said with as he visibly cringe as he is probably picturing how his home will look disheveled by the time he returns.

"... if you want I could come with you? Besides it would be good if I know where you live so that way if we have another night like yesterday that is more preplaned so until your ready to learn to teleport yourself I can visit or drop you off after we have spent time together?" Minerva offered biting her lower lip hopeful that he would not get to upset at the idea. He stared for a moment before his eye lights form large sky blue starry circles. Odd, there seem to also be tiny hearts in them to that seem to pop around the stars like they are bubbles.

…... Damn that is adorable as all hell. She wish she had a phone but her last one had broke a couple days ago and she could not really afford to get a new one yet. "Yeah. Yeah I think that is a great idea!" He said looking very chipper and excited. She felt her soul sing a bit some how as she grinned a faint blush forming on her face.

His whole face turned blue as he stared at her. She wondered for a moment why but then remembered how monsters souls are more sensitive then most humans so he probably heard her soul. She blushed finding her food more interesting as she finished it off and stood up.

"Great... after I clean up make sure Flame's food water and litter needs are met as well as get dressed we can head out okay?" She asks as she tactfully retreated as he let out a ' kay' with a high pitched squeak and a nervous laugh.

Well then... things just got a bit awkward...


	5. Chapter 5

Sans was trying to keep a straight face and pretend he did not hear Minerva's soul had practically sang. Stars it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It caused his own soul to respond to it singing in a way as well which is what made him blush. He thinks she realized he could hear it, probably learned somewhere that monster souls are very sensitive to magic and other people's souls. Which is not wrong, but only if someone is open to letting the other person hear it.

He wondered if she could hear it too, his soul's odd as all stars response to her own. He was very confused. He has never gone through anything like this before. The humming and singing of souls. The warmth that comes from it making his face turn blue easily. The only thing that could come close was when Chara had flirted with him though he had not felt the same so they were just friends.

…...

Wait... oh... oh stars. Is this what was missing with Chara that he could not really place? How!? If that is the case how!? Minerva has not tried to flirt with him to indicate she would be interested in him in such ways and they were both broken. Broken people least as broken as they are would have a unbalanced relationship. And he read that humans usually do not go this fast they take their time getting to know each other before taking leaps to become d-datemates.

…. He is starting to realize that he is way out of his element and should probably read up on things to be better informed and not slip up and make things even more awkward. Maybe ask Undyne to help him know what soul singing and humming is about? He would ask Alphys over Undyne cause Undyne... is very ship happy and ships anyone with everyone she can think of. But he also knows that Alphys has tried to adapt to the role of 'big sister' to him and he does NOT need her to scare Minerva away with 'the talk'. Not that Minerva would get spooked anyways... maybe?

At least not until she brings up that his soul is reacting to her soul or something. She may be a mage but she is still human and he does not want to risk his friendship with her over his soul being weird... he does not want to loose someone that he feels like he can be himself around and embrace the new him in a comfortable pace. And not worry about her getting awkward if he gives her a hug... she was really soft and warm and smells nice.

…...

… He find himself wishing monsters had like humans adapted curse words to their vocabulary. Perhaps he will 'borrow' Alphys's book of 'surface' swear words so he can properly mentally scream his anguish. He jumps slightly feeling a hand on his shoulder but quickly relaxes when he senses it was her. He smiled at her letting out a nervious laugh.

"Ready to go?" She asks to which he nods following her out of her apartment and waits for her to handle locking the door. He swallows slightly as he glanced at her hand his phalanges twitching as he fought the urg to hold her hand. If Alphys and Undyne are both at his home he did not need them making a big deal over it. "S-so um... about earlier... You hear my soul um... sing right?"

Her question caused his eye-lights to snap up to her eyes his face turning bright blue. " U-um.. y-yeah.. It sounded... happy? Your soul sounds beautiful like your singing voice. It is amazing that you do not have more people as friends.. or someone closer then that? If you do though I'm sorry! I mean... I'll just stop talking now.." He started talking, then stated more things until he was sure his head was a whole new shade of blue as he turned away and pulled his brothers hood up over his head.

Someone please come dust him now. He really really wishes now he did not insist to his brother that teleportation was for lazy people. It would come in super handy right now. He emits a squeak sound as he feels a hand on his arm. He knows it is just Mina but.. stars he is so flustered and embarrassed right now.

"Blue. Calm down. Its okay. Thank you for your um... compliments? And yeah I kinda had been a loner for a while cause of trying to morn for Joshua... Though I think he probably would have if he could kicked down my door ages ago and told me to go socialize. You would have liked him. He was super cool. Though he was a corny goof ball most the time."

He hears her talk as she led them out of her apartment complex. He is glad he had the hood up cause he saw that they were in the part of town that was not overly... fond.. of monsters. He figures she had been living here before the barrier broke a year and a half ago so she probably did not know that her apartment might be against monsters staying there. Turns out he was right when he saw a sign on the glass. He decides to say something about it.

"I... think it would be best if I do not come to your place in the future.. I do not want to be responsible for you getting evicted.." He said with a point. By the way she blinks at the sign and her expression turned to a venomous scowl his hunch was right. If he had to guess she probably teleported places and as such she would miss something like this easily.

"What!? Seriously? Those **pricks! Ugh! This is why I wish our ancestors where not foolish pricks and attacked yours. This is all so stupid! Sure we look different and our bodies do different things but we are all living breathing people.** _ **You and every other monster deserve to be treated equally god damn it all**_!" he blinks as she practically screams and swears. He is starting to think that maybe Alphys and her would probably get along well. Which was not a bad thing all things considered.

" **Fuck you landlord! Fuck you and I hope you get what is coming for you ya damn** _ **prick**_." She exclaims throwing up her middle fingers towards the building. This would be comical if it were not for the stares that got him a bit nervous as he ducked his head and hid his hands to hide his racial origins... speciesal origins? The first one sounded better. He moved closer so he can move his arm to grab her hand without any humans seeing and walked off a bit.

"After we get to a place that people can not see would you mind teleporting to the monster district? I can walk us to my place from there. I do not want someone to attack me and risk you getting caught or I myself getting blamed for it. I know. I know. It is not fair.. but we have to tread carefully so not to get hurt. Neither of our brothers would want that for us." He says to try and calm her down. Which seemed to have worked. All be it taking several minutes. She let out a sigh as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"... You do know I do not give a damn about that stupid rule right? If I want to have you over I will teleport you over damn the coincidences. If they got a problem with it they can kiss my ass. Damn it all this just pisses me off so much. You are a amazing person and monsters unless provoked are very docile and even then the majority do not fight back even if they could get seriously hurt. Monsters did not deserve to be the ones trapped underground. If humans had perhaps it would have allowed the race to be knocked down a few pegs and stop being such jerks." She says her anger slowly defusing in to soft mutters.

He was quiet for a bit as he focused on walking. "... No.. not really. And being underground even though it is pretty is... suffocating even to those used to it. I would not wish going through that on anyone. Not knowing what the sky looked like. The stars. The clouds... everything. Besides. If humanity was all trapped underground you may not have been born and not meeting you would have sucked." He states as he squeezes her hand back. He looked over at her seeing her stare at him a moment.

"... you are to good for this world you know that? And the fact that you had to suffer makes the fact that you are too good even worse." She said with a exaggerated groan. He pouts slightly at that, remembering that the others made that comment of him before when he was way more boisterous and cheerful. Though at least she did not say he was to child like. That is a plus.

"Yeah. I have been told that. Way to often honestly." He states keeping his pout on as his shoulders slump a bit. He hears her giggle as she walked forward turning into a alley to probably teleport out of this part of the city. He braces himself so he would not get disoriented as he feels the fuzzy crackling of their teleporting and they end up outside of Muffets. Huh. They were not far from where he lived.

"... I think you may have already saw my home. I do not live far from here." He states hearing her let out a gasp. "Whhhaaattt? Seriously? Damn I could have met you much sooner and met your brother. Why fate why must you torment us so!?" He hears her let out a exasperated sigh as she slumps forward. Despite feeling similarly he could not help feel amused by her reaction as he let out a strained chuckle.

"Yeah... I do not know. We can not change the past though even if we want to. Would be nice to have that ability but sadly neither of us have that power. And even if we did there is no way of knowing that things would just turn out the same or someone would end up being missing.. I am not a science guy but I have seen time travel movies and some of those things could and probably would happen and things would end badly." He says as he frowned a bit before shaking his head and let go of her hand making the motion of 'follow me' as he headed to his house.

He smiled again when he saw it, though in sad reminiscence. He remembered how his brother would often stand in the doorway when ever they would leave like he was basking in the light. Like he somehow expected it to somehow vanish on him and they would be back underground. He would often play it off as him still getting used to the surface but he felt that there was more to it then just that. He takes a quick breathe in as he glances back.

"Um... do you want to meet my friends if they are over? If not now you can meet them later but it may be... easier for them to calm down.. _and not want to keep me locked in like a child_... if someone were to be there to help explain.. they still may want to do it but maybe less if they knew you helped... You do not have to tell them about your magic if you do not want to." Sans says as he moved the hoodie's hood down and rubbed the back of his skull with a sheepish grin begging with his eye-lights to not be left alone.

She stares at him a moment before she smiles and nods wrapping a her arms around his before she speaks. "Sure thing Blue. Sides it may be interesting to see what your friends are like." He fought with himself not to blush to deeply. He gave a relived smile before he grabbed the door knob opening the door and headed inside.

…...

Well he expected Alphys here. With Undyne maybe. But he did not expect for them all to be here. Including Queen and King. Oh Delta rune he is under prepared.

"Sans! Where HAVE you been!?"

* * *

Minerva felt Sans freeze and instinctively, she felt her soul spark a bit protectively. "Hi. I'm Minerva O'Hara. Sans stayed the night at my place yesterday... I stepped in when some jerks were giving him a hard time and I felt it would be best that he was indoors somewhere until things blew over." She said having released his arm and stepped a bit forward. Not as a 'protector' but... maybe more of a mediator? The yellow colored lizard monster whom looks muscular, must be Alphys, glares in annoyance at Minerva's stepping in.

"So you forced HIM to stay with you against his will!? What if he was HURT he to the point he needed a HEALER!?" She saw what Sans meant by a bit over protective. She is getting serious older sibling vibe. Sighing used her teleporting magic to teleport Sans over closer to them. "I have healing magic. He was hurt pretty bad and I had to heal him but in the end it was his choice to stay I was not going to force him to. Or would you have rather me throw Blue there out to get hurt by worse people."

She knew that showing that she was able to use magic would bring forth questions as she had nudges Sans to sit and sent a look to say that he did not need to say anything till he was more relaxed. She figured that her stunt would bring lots of questions.

She hoped that the mage council would not find out about this but.. maybe just maybe if these monsters knew it would be a step in a direction to right some things that should not be. Especially since she the goat monsters as the rulers of the underground. Either way she was tired of having to hide her abilities. Tired of not having people in her life because of it being risky. She is tired of just... surviving.

Preparing to tell these monsters what you had told Sans of the truth with mages and the dangers of the council fills you with Bravery.

* * *

Chara was watching from the kitchen. They were told by dad to wait in here when Sans had entered. They were surprised but pleased that he was not alone. But shocked when she displayed that she could use magic. They had thought that Mages were not allowed to use magic publicly or intervene... well based on what she said she was being a rebel of sorts. They supposed.

It caused them to think of their past. They remembered the life of living in a high ranking group related to the mage council and how their biological family would use to chastise them for not being able to use magic normally like them despite having the potential for it. Since time magic was not though of as a ability before they thought she was a dud and tossed her into the mountain out of shame.

They thought to a closer time. To seven months before Papyrus had been killed. They had finally broke from all the resets and told him that they did not have control. That when they reached a certain age something happened that forced them to reset. That it somehow tied to their mage magic. He was shocked upon hearing it and after he and helped them calm down they promised to try and help them remove the reset ability from themselves. It had been in secret of course but after a week he had done it. He found a way to help take it away.

Chara had been so happy when he asked them to try and bring up the ability and it would not come out. It had also removed the load and save ability as well but they did not care. They were finally free. Papyrus had been happy to. He was happy cause that meant it was it. That there would no longer being forced to relive everything over and over again.

They had spent the next two night's at the brother's home in slumber party celebration. They could not recall Papyrus ever looking so at ease. He looked like he was a young adult monster for one. He even did not drink so much honey he seemed like he was drunk off it any more. He even chose to finally ask out someone on a date. He had hope and was experiencing so much joy. Chara was so sure that this was it. This was the best timeline and they would finally **_finally_** all be happy.

... How wrong they were they would not know until _that_ day.

The day Papyrus had died. They had tried to drag the load screen up despite it no longer being there. Reset. Anything. They had never know that the fact they could not do those things any more would leave them open to loosing one of their best friends. And watching as his normally happy ray of sunshine brother become so lost and in pain.

It was to much. But Frisk whom was still a part of them told them that this is what they wanted. They wanted to be free of the time loop and monsters all to be free too. But with freedom also came the risk of loosing those we love. And no matter what pain and guilt they were now feeling it did not matter. All that mattered was to repay the give that Papyrus had helped them be able to achieve and do what they can to make sure Blue does not die of guilt.

They tear up a bit as they duck into the kitchen and rub their eyes before taking in a breath and try to relax. They heard the woman, Minerva O'Hara, answer questions. First on how she came across Sans whom she had nicknamed Blue.. which they have to admit sounds cute and suits him. Blueberry would be better though least for his past super happy self.

They smile softly at that as they listened more, before quickly becoming shocked that she was openly telling them about the mage council, even told them of the rules and that people who break the rules run risk of getting locked up, or killed. And likely if someone was watching she would not be surprised if they likely would try to aprehend her to 'punish' her. Chara comes out of the kitchen and sees Sans getting a look on his face that looked like a mix of panic and something darker though he does not say anything. Nobody seemed to notice that as they flooded the woman with questions.

Chara pushes forward and stands between Undyne and Minerva. "I think that this is enough. Minerva has already risked the chance some mages could know that she has told those that are not mages of the council and asking her to allow some tests or looks at her soul would probably make things worse for her. On the chance they do not know we will keep all you told us as anonymous. It would be for the best anyways would not want Sans's new friend that has made his soul not so sad as it has been in many many months to be at risk." They state looking up at the monsters using their ambassador mode to get everyone to calm themselves. They noticed Sans's whole head turn blue and steam after her statement.

They gave a amused grin. Yes, they had seen Sans's soul when he entered thanks to Frisk lending them their 'sight'. Though they were even more amused up close cause they could see how it seemed to shutter when ever Minerva's soul did something. Seems that they are compatible. It is rare to see monsters and humans be compatible though not uncommon. They had seen it many timelines. Though this is the first one where Sans has someone that his soul responds to. He is probably very shy about it and not sure what is going on fully. Since his brother worked hard to keep him from getting exposed. They will have to suggest he talks to dad about it later.

"... We should just be grateful that Minerva despite knowing the risks saved him after all. And as such I think the best way to do that is some tea and pie if it is okay with mom and dad?" Chara says looking up at their parents giving Sans a out before he is under the eyes of a mass check. They smile warmly, reminiscing in warm happy thoughts, that they had lent a helping hand at the very least get their mom and dad back together, evident of the baby boss monster growing within mom by the tell tale 'pregnant' stomach.

They smile as dad give them a warm thoughtful smile and mom gives a gleeful laugh before speaking. "Ah, yes my child. I believe you are quite right. Perhaps it would be best to celebrate right now instead of push things to far. Alphys I believe you have a job you will be late for if you stay to long. Likewise with you Undyne. Worry not you will have time later to tlak I am sure but remember we must be careful until things come to pass where we will not have to be overly concerned for Miss. O'Hara's safety."

"Minerva is fine ma'am. And thank you for understanding. This... this was hard to talk about for me but I think it was best to say something. I am sure there are others who have suffered due to the council far more then I have and I am just... so tired of hiding myself.. and being alone.. Been mostly just surviving and I do not want to live like this anymore.. Since meeting Sans yesterday I realized I have missed out on so much and I have lost to much too. If I am going to be having him or anyone else as a friend I am going to live. No matter what is thrown my way." Minerva states causing Chara to eye them thoughtfully.

No matter what is thrown her way huh... For some reason hearing that had for the first time in a long time filled them with **DETERMINATION**.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I apologize for this chapter. Had a lot of irl interruptions so it kind of went all over the place and then jumped out the window with metaphorical glass all over. And this is the end product for this chapter.

Minerva smiled softly at Chara, she feels that she had met them before at some point though she does not know how. If it is important she will remember later. Regardless of that she is impressed that they are handling the role of ambassador well for being what.. eight? Ten? One of those two ages.

Once the ones called Alphys and Undyne had left and her adoptive parents retreated into Sans's kitchen, seems that they were probably going to stay for a bit, Chara sat on the couch by Sans. While she was talking to the group answering questions she'd opted to stand while talking. Her legs were regretting it cause she had been standing in place for close to a hour she was now guessing. Sighing as as she stretched a bit to loosen the stiffness there were some joints popping that felt good.

"W-what was that!?" She hears Sans ask with a squeak causing her to glance in his direction. Oh, it must be awkward for a skeleton monster to hear something like that. "It's fine Blue. My joints were just stiff and I needed to stretch. That popping sound was just from my joint is natural and is fine. Does not always happen when I stretch though." She explains with a reassuring smile. You can't understand fully why he blushes at that but your not complaining. He is adorable, to much for his own good.

"Sans. I think you should go ask dad about souls. Yours is acting a little odd and he may be able to help explain why to you." Chara states making Minerva blink as she arches her brow at them then to Sans who's skull is deep blue and steaming as he retreats to the kitchen doorway asking in a high pitched rushed voice that is to fast for her to pick up before he rushes outside. "... Is he okay?" She asks Chara as Asgore whom looks to be confused as you are follows at a slower pace to the outside.

"Sans will be fine. His brother just.. sheltered him a lot and as such the things his soul is doing is confusing to him. I figured dad would be able to help him out the best without teasing the poor guy." They explain. Huh she suppose that makes... sense... wait. She stares at Chara for a moment before her eyes widen slight.

"... What? When you live with monsters you tend to pick up a few things after a while. I can't really perform magic or anything but the soul viewing is useful. Helps to avoid people that are seeking to harm me when I do ambassador stuff." They say seeming to guess that she was wondering how they were able to see souls.

"... So? Why do you call Sans blue?" They ask before she could process what they said in regard to their ability to see souls. She shrug it off mentally and make note to ask later if someone could help you learn how to see another person's soul. Something like that could come in handy and it would help her to know if Sans is hurting or not later... if it works like that? She'll have to wait and see.

"Well... honestly it is cause when I first fully registered his blush it was covering his whole skull like moments ago though less steamy. Reminded me of a blueberry but I figured he would not like being called blueberry since he is still kinda going through healing and such. So figured blue would suit him better for now.

Until the time comes I can call him blueberry without feeling like he would object to much. He's very adorable all blushy honestly. If I had a working phone I would have taken a picture by now." She states with a grin remembering how she had to refrain from cuddling him the good portion of the evening yesterday before she had her emotional crash in the kitchen.

Recalling that had made her smile drop a bit. She felt bad that she had burdened him with taking care of her and left him to fend for himself finding what he needed before sleeping himself. The fact that he wanted to still be friends with her after that is amazing in of itself. Though she chalk it up to partly to him being a monster and not a human.

If he were a human he probably would have complained about it and tried to make her feel worse for it. Instead he just gave her comfort as soon as he had noticed that she was crying. She feels her soul surge with a happy warmth at the memory of that and all the jokes and several puns he had thrown out. She had not felt warmth like that for a long time... it feels nice.

"He's too cute. I swear I thought I was going to melt when he had relaxed enough to be happy for a few moments. He was not on full happy the whole time mind you. Just glimpses. But seriously if I had met him before what had happened to him I would have tried to cuddle him 24/7. Though I may not have been the best of influences then... I was still kind of in my funk way worse then I am now. I suppose broken people tend to find each other better then not broken people locating the broken.

I just hope I will be able to help him at least be able to manage his loss of his brother better then the loss of my own. I know how we lost our respective siblings is not the same but at least he has someone that can understand how it feels and talk to about it. Since we both had to witness seeing them die and unable to do anything to help.. least in his case he actually got to try. Nobody holding him back... Oh sorry. Your surprisingly easy to talk to." She had not realized that she was rambling up to that point. She did not want to have another melt down especially in front of a kid. Easy to talk to or no that was not happening.

She's filled with P **erseverance** to weather her emotional roller coaster until she is alone.

* * *

Sans was in a state of unbridled nerves. He had to take a few quick breathes to calm himself and was glad he did by the time Asgore came out. Smiling with a awkward grin hoping that his blush had gone down he glanced around to see if there was anyone around close enough to hear him.

He did not want to have a rumor mill go around because once it got around Undyne and Alphys would both surly hear of it... He was not ready to deal with the shipping fish scientist or her over protective girlfriend. They are both awesome friends but they would make this even more awkward for him and he did not want to have to deal with that drama as well as trying to understand his souls actions and these flustering feelings and emotions. He was also hugely relieved at Chara saying that her adoptive father could help because it also gives him a way to dodge that for a bit longer til they find out.

Once he was sure nobody was around he took a deep breathe and wills himself to speak slower so that he would be easier to understand. "S-so um.. Asgore I w-was wondering if you c-could tell me what soul h-humming and singing is.. P-pay would always s-skip over topics on how s-souls act when it comes to c-certain things..." He says hating the fact that his voice is still squeaky and he was stuttering but at least he was talking slower.

He watched as Asgore gained a surprised expression before it turned amused and he gave a chuckle. "Oh. I suppose I would be able to explain it to you Sans. Though if I may ask is your reason for asking me this because of your new friend unknowingly causing it when your around her?" He asks curiously with a twinkle in his deep ruby colored eyes. Sans feels his whole skull get hot and steamy again as he pulled the hood up to hide his head and groaned. Was it that obvious? What ever this was?

He manages a nod as he tries to talk more all be it muffled cause he is turtling again and the feelings he was trying to bury resurface in a whirlwind of confusing energy. " Y-yes... but I do not know why. And I do not want to make things awkward or make her feel uncomfortable or creep her out cause I am acting weird or.. or... Please... I... I.." He feels a pat on his back causing him to peek out from his hiding in the hoodie looking up at the fluffy kind face of the one he was asking for help.

"You need not to be afraid Sans. What your feeling is completely natural. It just means your soul resonates compatibly with Minvera's. It is up to her if she wants to pursue something like this though and since she is human it will take a while for her to realize it unless you tell her. You do not have to act on how your soul is responding if you wish to just be friends with her and not something more." Sans listens as he tells him this. It kind of helped him calm down, almost. He found he had more questions then answers though.

"... More as in like datemates? I mean... Papy never really explained this stuff to me.. even if he did I think that we are to.. broken right now for something like that.. she had gone through a lot before she helped me... But what does my soul being compatible with her soul mean?" He explains putting forth his concerns along with the questions. He watched emerging more from the hoodie as the boss monster gained a contemplative expression on what to say.

"Well. One can become datemates with someone without being compatible. It takes that compatibility however to easily be able to have a soulbond to become soulmates one day. Yes, as of right now you both probably are to injured for something such as that, since a soulbond is something best done when both people are stable and fully understand what they are doing and agree without second thoughts.

However it is not something to be afraid of, and only happens when those in question want to move to the step of their relationship where they agree to be together and not be with anyone else for as long as they both wish to be. Least with monsters. As I understand it humans since they lost the ability to interact with their own souls they have a more physical bonding with a public ceremony and such. However since she is a mage it is possible she could be more aware or grow to be aware the more time you spend with her. In the end though it us up to the both of you what you want to do, and also when you both feel that your ready to try.

For now just focus on being her friend your soul will calm itself over time. The feelings will not go away, but they will become easier for you to manage. If you would like I can give you a book to help you learn more about these things with other questions you may have since some of these topics are of more personal caliber." Sans listened to him speak and by the end, even though he was blushing anew from being told about how compatibility between souls allows for things in a romance sense, he felt a lot more calm knowing that over time he will get used to the feeling.

He nods with a relieved smile as he looked up at Asgore. "Yeah... yeah I think that would probably be a good idea.. with the book thing. Thanks Asgore. I feel a lot better now." He says relaxing as he closed his eye sockets for a moment before opening them again standing a bit taller.

Now knowing a bit better about what is going on with his soul he is filled is the **Patience** and **Integrity** to wait for them to be ready wither they remain friends... or see them turn into something more one day.

Notes: Swap!Sans has just Patience and Integrity compared to Hope!Sans having Patience Justice and Integrity. In the swaps Swap!Papy has the Justice instead and sports Justice, Perseverance and Integrity. Vs Hope!Papy having just Bravery and Integrity. Also I hope I explained the soul things with Sans well enough. If not I will make up for it in later chapters with the book Sans will recive to read. Speaking of I am going to have a tiny jump coming in. Since this is not a going through the underground story like "A Hopeful Soul" I am taking the librity to use lil mini skips when needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans sighs as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He was starting to feel lonely again. Though it was not as bad as it had been a few weeks prior. He had his hand resting over where his soul's location was, thinking about hisnew friendship with Minerva. She was a amazing person, fun to be around. But also understood how he had felt in regards to the loss he was feeling with his brother. It helped him more then he realized, in the beginning. He was in no way over his brother's death still, likely never will. But she helped him to realize it was okay. And helped him find a way tolerated it better.

In the process of helping him with that he also got to learn more about her, least what she had been willing to say so far. Turns out she loves to dance, and had managed to take him into a club that she had a job at that was _thankfully_ monster friendly. They had danced after she sang for a bit, which was amazing to hear her singing. It made him feel like the world had nothing wrong, and that everything was good.

Laughing softly at the memory he got up out of his bed and looked around before wincing. His room was a bit of a mess. Why did he let himself get this way? Was it from the depression he was struggling with? Frowning he used his magic and quickly straightened everything in his room up. He wondered if the other areas of the house were a mess. Aside from... Papy's room. Stars when was the last time he had been in there?

He shakes his head with his mouth pressed into a thin line his teeth no longer exposed. Should he go in and... straighten it up? He would leave the Trashnoado alone if it is still active. But if he did would it be wrong to do so? He sighed frustrated slightly.

"... I'll just... clean the rest of the house... I can always deal with Papy's room another day." He says to himself before leaving his room. He was glad the areas outside his room was not such a mess. Though the kitchen was a different story. One of his attempts to make something earlier backfired in a... explody gelatinous mess. He was to tired to do anything about it then and had gone to get some rest.

Again, he cringed before using his magic to get to work trying to clean the mess. The stuff that was more caked on he ended up having to dispelling his magic and go at it physically. It was relaxing in a way, reminded him of the fact he used to enjoy doing it this way verse's using his magic. Probably cause he enjoyed doing things with his hands. He recalls when he would make models of monsters from various places in the underground that he got along with when he was not recalibrating puzzles or trying to get his brother to step up and put more effort into things

He blushed slightly. He always felt a bit shy about letting anyone see them, so he would keep them hidden in the closet and only get them out when he was sure his brother was not home. He wonders briefly if his brother would have liked to of seen them. Sure his brother had always praised him on everything he did but for some reason he felt like the models he would make of everyone would.. not go over well with people.

He was not sure why he felt that way but he did. It had struck him as odd sometimes especially now cause he knew he was overly confident back then. But everyone has things they keep a secret, his just happened to be that. Shaking his head he sighed as he tapped his phalanges on the now spotless counter top. He hasn't made one of his models in a while, the last one he made was of Chara and Queen Toriel's remarried to husband Asgore. He had been wanting to but he had been busy rushing around and enjoying things on the surface then his brother's... passing.. he had not really felt like he was in the right space of mind or motivated to do much at all. Least until his chance encounter that led to meeting someone that he now can't imagine having not met.

He felt himself walk over to where he stores the supplies he uses for making his models and pulled it out, smiling wistfully at the tools before taking out the appropriate amount of the medium he uses and starts to create a new model of the person whom is on his mind.

* * *

Minerva sighed as she waited in line at the store. She was finally able to get herself a new phone. She was glad of it, cause it would allow her to be able to be in contact with Sans. He first friend that she had ever had in a long time. If she were to be honest, she had been probably invading his personal space to much with just poping in and dragging him out with her to do things. He did not seem to mind it, but having a phone would make it easier to not only keep in contact without invading his personal space to much, but also allow her to see if he is up to hanging out or let him know when she was unable to visit due to being busy or getting sick.

She also, despite his squeaks being adorable when she pops in out of 'thin' air via teleport did not like making him overly startled. Not to mention it was kind of rude to just pop in unannounced into someone's home uninvited. Part of her feels sad that this may be the last time she will be doing a 'surprise' visit but she had felt wrong for practically invading his space without a way to confirm things. And once she has his number they can be able to chat anytime even when they were unable to hang out in person. It was a win win really.

When she had finally got her phone and the case for it that had 'bones' all over it the background behind the bones a sky blue she feels a excited energy pulse through her soul as she rush out of the store quickly making sure the phone was working right before she pictured her friend's living room teleporting in.

She was not prepared to see him so focused and concentrated on something, looks to be finished mostly and he was adding paint to it. You blink at this before stealthily snapping a picture smiling fondly in his direction, noting his teeth were hidden from view, paint spattering his hands and face. You notice that his brother's hoodie is not on; probably to keep it from getting messy, and he seems to be wearing a regular white tank, showing his arm as well as a pair of shorts reveling his legs and skeletal feet uncovered.

She was not sure why but seeing more of his body had made her feel... warm. Oh god she was blushing wasn't she? She was unsure why she was feeling this was not something she ever felt before. Was she... attracted to him? She quickly pushed these feelings and blush down to focus on later as she came over to see what he was doing. Gosh he is so focused he does not notice she is there. Smiling to herself before she looks at what he is painting and notices it was a miniature version of her. It caused her eyes to widen in surprise and jaw drop in awe at how well detailed it was. It looked so much like her it was looking at a mini clone.

"... Oh my god Blue I had no clue you were so talented this is amazing." She said after he set his brush down and was looking over the model. He let out a high pitched squeak leaping out of his seat fumbling the figuring in his hands before it falls. She quickly caught it unsure if it was something fragile or not and would rather not have his hard work be smashed to smithereens.

"Sorry! Sorry! I did not mean to scare you. I would have announced myself sooner but you were so focused I did not want to disrupt you when you were looking to almost be finished." She says apologetically before looking at the model figuring her face regaining the awe and wonder as she looked at it. "But seriously though. This is amazing. If I had this skill I would probably have these things all over the apartment in 'out of kitten' reach places." She said before looking up and see him fidgeting with his face a bright blue.

"I-it's not that s-special... I mean. I-I made a lot of th-them but I.. Never showed... anyone.. Y-you don't think it is w-weird to make th-these based of people you k-know?" He stutters out ans she frowned a bit. She did not like it when she heard him stutter and sound self conscious about things. Especially with something he is super amazing with. After a bit of thinking about what to say she smiled warmly with a earnest tone coming to her voice as she speaks.

"No, I mean.. you make them based off the people you care about right? In all honesty that is what I feel with the amount of detail you have put into it and I feel honored that you took the time to make something like this.." He seems to be broken as his whole skull goes blue and his eye-lights flash off for a second before his sockets tear up and he shakily lets out a laugh. "I-I.. I.."

She steps forward and hugs him. He seemed to be tense before he shakily raised his arms up to hug her back. "It's okay. I'm sorry that I popped in when you were doing something private, but I still think it is a amazing talent. I would love to see the others you have created sometime or watch as you make one from the beginning. As someone that can only do singing and play a instrument or two it is great to see someone else who can create stuff that lasts... my limited skill is fleeting, what yours is something that can last a long long time."

She pulls back smiling as she cups his face with her hands. "It is something that deserves to be valued. Sans, you are perfect just as you are. The world and people that say you are not or would condemn this skill are bigots and jealous jerks that have nothing better to do then to try and make people like you feel down. I refuse to let you feel like that around me if I can help it."

He looked to be at a loss at what to say as he sniffs and after a bit he tilted his head forward pressing his smooth forehead against hers his eye sockets closed as he lets out a soft. 'heh' resting one of his hands over hers. "Thanks Mina... your.. your the greatest friend a person can ask for..." He speaks and she can hear the purr like sound you hear come from him a couple times in the past that made her grin, well a also feel it a lot more then she would have due to how close they were. It let her know that he was feeling happy. And when he is happy it made her soul sing out a happy tune.

"Not sure if I am the greatest, but I try to do what I feel is right and what I would want if I were feeling like this. That is all a person can do really... Oh I almost forgot! I finally had enough money saved up to get a phone so we can keep in contact without having to teleport in unannounced." She says pulling back taking the phone out, careful to make sure the picture you took was saved and tucked away before holding it up for him to see. Needless to say, you think he looks amazed by the case choice, and if there is any indicator from the heart shaped eye-lights he likely loved it too.

You feel very happy that your friendship with him has made it so your both not so lonely anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day after he had made the model of Minerva. Needless to say Sans was surprised yet relieved at her response to seeing what he had made. It felt... good. And it have elated him a good portion of the day afterwords. They had spent some time together afterwords watching some Napstton on the tv and chatting until she had to leave.

It was fun and it had chased away all feelings of loneliness he had and honestly would probably last for the next two or three days. Especially now that he has the number for her new phone that has a amazing protective cover. He wishes that there were covers for monster phones but they really do not need them.

They are after all sturdy, having been built to last almost forever... maybe he should look into creating a custome cover for his phone with actual bones made from his magic? He will have to be careful to make it so it will not hurt anyone. It will be fun while crating it. The very idea leaves him feeling very bubbly. Something that made him almost feel like his former self.

He was now humming a tune that he had playing in his head as he was looking through his mail. Was about to chuck most of it in the trash, seeing a good portion was junk mail and he already pays his bills through online means. It was something his brother had set up and he learned how to manage with some help from Undyne, before he realized he had a package.

For a moment he wondered if it was hate mail, and if it was if it would hold a bomb inside until he noticed the sender... It.. it is from Asgore. He quickly bolted to his room, forgetting about everything else as he ripped the package open flopping on his bed as staring at the book now in his hands and froze with shrunken eye-lights.

He felt jittery staring at the book he got in the mail from Asgore that he had said he was going to give to him to read. Jittery with overwhelming nervousness and excitement. He had wanted to know more about this, just could not get his brother to tell him and anything or anyone that could tell him got put off or taken away before he could learn anything. He was lucky he was allowed to keep the dating manual which later he found out was for a rpg game after coming to the surface.

….. And he is just sitting here. Staring. All the answer to his questions right there. And more questions added to it due to how his soul is reacting and feelings that are growing from them that make him feel awkward and not sure what to do, to a longing that terrifies while at the same time energizes him straight to the core of his soul. The information in the book will help shed the light to everything.

So... why is he hesitating? He jolts hearing his phone play the tune that he assigned to Minerva's number, the source to how and why he got the book from the king in a way. Forcing himself to relax he answers the phone hoping he did not sound like the nervous wreck he knows he is at the moment.

"H-hey Mina! How are you doing? Did you get to your job safely?" He asks. Part of him was now last minute considering telling her about the book and asking if she would like looking through the book with him.. but he also was not ready to admit his feelings which would likely ensue upon asking if she would like to read it with him... he was not ready at all. Especially when he has no clue about all this being new and really tugging him out of his element. He feels his soul sing and almost felt like it was flying when he heard her laugh from over the phone. He could listen to her laugh and never get tired of it.

"Yeah I got here fine. I was wondering if you would not mind having Flame over at your place tonight... I do not really have anyone to watch her and she is kind of sick.. I am lucky that the owner of the place I got hired to sing at today is holding onto her in the back for me and will let me go drop her off somewhere before I have to sing... I am going to be pulling a all nighter at another job too so I will not be able to care for her.. You do not have to..." His soul got grounded hearing what she said about the kitten... well maybe adolescent cat.. that she has in her care being ill. He cut in without a second thought.

"Sure it is no problem. I do not mind it has been a while since I have seen her. Just be sure to leave her some food cans cause um.. I do not think my cooking is safe for hardly anyone let alone cats to eat." He stated honestly with a sheepish laugh. She had actually tried to help him learn how to cook. It was mutually decided that it is best if he stuck to easy fix meals that did not need heating or chilling.

Turns out there are a lot of meals out there that do not require either in both monster food and human food. And he was actually pretty decent at it. Which was great cause that allowed him to eat food that was not giving of death-if-eatten vibes and surprise his other friends when they came over to visit him last. Though that did not mean it was good for Flame to try and eat not cat food especially when not well. He comes out of his reminiscing hearing her sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god. You are the best Sans. I do not know what I did to deserve a friend as perfect and awesome as you." He hears her say happily causing his head to turn blue. He let out a awkward chuckle for a moment trying to think of a response. "... well, you kind of swooped in with magical flare to save my tailbone. You do not really need a reason to deserve my friendship when you valiantly defend the life of others."

"Huh... I suppose your right Blue. Still sometimes I feel like I could wake up and find that I never... eh forget it. Not important to talk about.. I'll be there in a bit to drop Flame off I just need to gather some things see you soon." He hears her say before she hangs up. He blinks before staring at his phone. Contemplating what was said. Was she.. afraid of everything being a dream or imaginary.

He will admit sometimes he wondered if this would be to good to be true but it never bothered him that badly. He felt his soul ache a bit, remembering how she had said she was a loner for a while the day after they met while they were leaving her place. She was probably alone for a very long time. It is no wonder she has that worry of it not being real. Unlike her he.. he actually had friends. So he even though he had moments of feeling lonely because he missed his brother, he was never fully alone. Not like her.

He looked to the book he had sat down on his bed contemplating things before putting it away on his bookshelf. He would look at it later. He did not really feel up to reading it right now. And he was going to be busy with cat sitting. So it would be best if he fucused all his energy into that. Perhaps he will offer for her to stay over after she come by to pick up Flame so she could get some rest. Yes, yes that is what he will do

He smiles as he heads down to the living room sitting down and waits for her to appear, with the goal in mind to do all he can to try and help her not feel alone.

Notes: Just a Blue bit for this chapter. Minerva has choosen to not be active this chapter. And mid writing I agreed that Sansy needed to have a chapter of his own which may become more often a swap between the two with random other character's pov's sometimes dropping in. on days that I do not do a switch of pov chapters The chapter when he does read the book will be a solo chapter for him. Just need to figure out how I am going to write the details. Hope you all do not mind this chapter and random notes of a silly writer.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sans, seriously thanks again for watching Flame for me. I was worried I was not going to be able to have her somewhere safe. The places I work are not cat friendly.. so to speak." He smiles as he hugged her. "It is not a problem. She is practically your family. I do not mind even if she was not your pet." He said looking down at the cat carrier hearing the cat mew weakly. He paused mentally wondering if this is something that could be helped with healing magic. It is not... his strong suit.. but since the cat is not dying it probably would not hurt to try. It may help deal with som of the discomforts.

"You should probably get going, I am not sure how patient the person is that hired you to sing but I do not want you to have them cross with you for not being there." He says flicking his eye-lights to her after taking the carrier with great care to try and not jostle the ill animal in it. He sees her hesitate a moment then nods.

"Yeah.. your right. Okay I'll be going. The food is in the bag I set on the table as well as the medicine. Just follow the directions so you can git if to her. "He nodded to show he understood before he froze his whole skull turning blue when she gave him a kiss on his cheekbone. He stared as she smiled warmly with gratitude before stepping back and 'blipped' away. Standing there for he does not know for how long he has been doing so his soul felt like it was trying to do somersaults or something similar to it while it sang. Eventually his free hand went up and touched where her lips had touch.

"... Right. Right I am suppose to be watching Flame. Better get her out of the cage." He said before setting the carrier down and open the carrier. Waiting a few moments he watched as the orange furred cat with golden eyes, which was a bit dull, cautiously came out before looking up and giving another weak mew. He frowned as he gently scooped her up, releasing healing magic he cradled the fluffy animal to him. At first Flame seemed to be uncomfortable, before relaxing purring happily curling into his hold.

He smiled as he slowly stopped using the healing magic and by the time he stopped it seemed that the feline was asleep. "Well, hopefully your feeling better and less sick when you wake up." He said with a sigh before his thoughts drift back to the kiss on his cheek he got resulting in his face heating up. He was not expecting that. Let alone the feelings clawing around inside making him want to try and kiss her himself.

….. And acknowledging that makes him feel even more flustered as he groaned. He really needs to read that book if he has any hope of understanding what is happening to him. Sure he has ' _a_ ' clue now. He knows why. It is because he is compatible with her. And if they end up liking each other they could be more than.. than friends. But he has no clue about these things and even basic monster relationships in regards to souls.

He tenses a moment realizing that he also knows practically nothing about human relationships and how things work for them. With the monster things he at least has vague knowledge. Humans zip. Nada. Ziltch. Let alone the fact she is a mage being added to the mix. Where they will have to be careful so that way the group she called the 'Mage Council' does not figure out she has been using magic around none mages. Oh Delta Rune! What if they find out and try to hurt her when they are not away they are targeting her and he ends up being powerless to help save her!?

He realized that his magic was acting erratic when he saw some of the smaller things in the living room float... specifically when the cat carrier floats in front of his face causing him to let out a shaky laugh. "I-its okay.. its okay.." He says to himself taking in a breathe holding it then releases. Repeating the breathing exercise he does it a few times until everything is back in place.

He hears a mew that sounds better then what it did and he glances down at the curious golden eyes of the cat in his hold. He smiles sheepishly as he relaxes his hold so the cat can choose to leave his hold or not. "S-sorry about that Flame. I guess I-I was letting my thoughts get the best of me.." He says gently scratching her chin relaxing even more when she purrs nuzzling into his hand.

He smiled before contemplating things until he stood up using his gravity magic to handle the food and fill a water bowl for the cat, noticing that there is this box with 'kitty litter' and a note saying it needs to be placed in a box so that Flame can do her business. He hums slightly bending down to set her on her paws pleased when she goes over to eat her cat food before he took care of the litter box needs.

"Alright. Now that that is all done I should probably get to reading that book... maybe I can ask in the future at some point how things work for humans and if she wants to know I can tell her what I learned from the book after studying it." He says to himself rubbing his chin in thought. It would probably best if he read down in the living room. Just in case since he is cat sitting and he is not sure if the healing he did was a temp fix or not.

With this plan in mind he heads up the stairs to grab the book to find that it mysteriously has vanished from where he had it. "... Where did it go it should be right here. I did not.." he looked for it glossing over all the books on his shelf before groaning. "Books do not just get up and walk away!" He huffs his thoughts swirling until it came to a realization of something. He had forgotten about the monster that would often make off with his attacks and things. Objects in his room start to swirl affected by the anti gravity magic he wields when he sees the culprit try and leave through the window. With the book he just got in their mouth.

"... aaaaaaa **aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH** _ **HHHHHH!**_ "

* * *

Minerva sighed as she finished applying the makeup needed for the performance. Looking in the mirror she tries to smile though in the back of her mind she is still concerned for her pet. Not that she does not trust Sans to care for them she does. She just was concerned about something happening and she would not have enough money to care for Flame's needs and the bills for her apartment.

"It'll be fine. Who knows maybe Blue will be able to help them feel better somehow. I could not of left her in better hands." She says to reassure herself before looking over the outfit. It was really fancy, not something she would normally wear. But it was not overly stated which she was glad of. It made her uncomfortable to wear things that made her look prissy or snobbish... or a easy target for perverted creeps.

Shaking her head she heads out to the stage looking around she sees various people of many race's. Smiling slightly she sees Undyne and Alphys over at a table. They must be on a date night. Maybe if they are still here when her given a break she could go talk to them. After all after the first time she met them a little under two weeks ago she's not had an encountered them since then. They are friends of Sans after all and it would do good to try and befriend those that he calls friends.

Minerva s to be ' _that_ ' friend who makes the other friend pick and chose who they are going to be friends with. Besides he is a sub-boss monster. It is likely his lifespan will be way way longer then her's unless he has kids with someone or she ends up becoming mates with another sub boss monster... least that is what she was getting from researching on things the night before after getting back from his place and before finding out Flame was sick.

A faint blush appears on her cheeks as she clears her thoughts. She is still unsure why she tried researching this stuff after having seen more of Sans's bones. And the fact it led her to research stuff on monsters and see how things work for them did not help. Mostly cause monsters are really secretive on stuff that is meant for privacy between 'mates'. In a way it made her glad she did the research despite it not giving her the info she wanted. She now knows not to refer to her friend as her 'mate' least there would be chaos. The fact that to word 'mate' is that for monsters and not meant as friendship by humans is both baffling and amusing.

It dawns on her now that it could be that she is experiencing a crush. Internally groaning at the fact it comes to her when she is about to preform was horrible timing. And the fact that it is the first person she has been hanging out with and actually enjoys as a friend makes it even more awkward. Especially if he does not feel the same way. Yeah sure he is a blushy mess at times. Easily flustered and looks to adorable for his own good, but that does not mean he feels similarly with her.

Perhaps... she should keep this to herself for now and once she knows for sure if this is a fleeting crush or could lead to something of a deeper attachment. She does not want to risk loosing her friendship with Sans... it would probably not end well for her mental state and she would not want the guy to feel guilt over her if he rejects her advances or visa versa when she realizes that her feelings were just crush related.

Smiling out at the crowd with a brave face she hopes that everything will turn out okay.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello everyone, I hope your having a lovely night tonight I am going to sing a couple songs for you I hope that you all enjoy it and have a lovely meal" Minerva says giving out a wink, nodding to the people whom are in charge of the instrumentals to signal to start the first song of the night. She takes a breathe as she looked out to the customers putting on her best smile and sings out the first song her boss for the evening requested.

You, you're gonna break my heart  
You're gonna tear it apart  
No matter what you do  
I'll still be there for you  
And when you call my name  
I won't be far away  
No matter where you go  
You'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
Yeah, you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
No you'll never be alone, be alone, be alone  
No you'll never be alone, be alone  
You, you're gonna break my heart  
You're gonna tear it apart  
No matter what you do  
I'll still be there for you

She smiled as the customers all cheer. She starts to signal again to let the people she is preforming with what song to do next before she paused having a chill go up her spine. She noticed something off in the room, what she knew not but it caused her to feel unsettled. She takes a moment to gaze around the room to try and figure out what it was that was tipping her off.

'I really hope this is just my being paranoid... oh..' She recognizes a person from the council sitting in the room at one of the tables alone. She swallows nervously as she felt like something with a icy cold grip grab a hold of her gut trying to rip it to shreds. Why was he here? Did he find out that she had told Sans and his friends about the fact mages are still around and of the things the council do. Or had someone see her use her teleportation magic to teleport Sans places or a non-mag saw.

She felt her hand shake a moment before she took a breath to calm herself. She has to be brave. For all she knows he could be here for someone else. Continuing to sing her required songs whilst she kept a eye on him trying to persevere through her hired time. The more she sang the more on edge she felt, her internal panic attack slowly trying to ebb out of control.

'Just remain calm. If I do not show panic I will not have to worry about them catching suspicion. This could just be a evaluation to see if I had done anything and the others are trustworthy. I do not have to worry about them saying anything. It's fine. I'm fine.' She flashes a smile to everyone in the restaurant trying to queal her thoughts and fears.

"That is all I have time for up next to sing you through into the evening is the lovely Hillary Smith. See you next week everyone!" She states sending a wink but tap her leg in the signal of distress as her eye's focus on Alphys and Undyne. She is glad that Chara had suggested this for situations there is a council member or someone sent by the council to 'judge' a mage and their fate.

Minerva passes off the microphone to the woman that was singing after her still keeping tabs on the council member as she makes her way towards the dressing rooms. He had got up and headed in her direction. No.. nononono for the love of god or whom ever is in control of the way things turn out please! Not now! Not when I've got the hope and will to actually have a life again.

"Hey Minerva you were AWESOME up on stage. I knew Sans said you had a pretty voice but DAMN you sound better then he could even describe." Alphys tells Minerva her getting to her first, oh thank the heavens! Smiling shyly as she rub her arm nodding. She was super greatful that The scalie couple chose this place to have a date night of all times. Just the thought of not being able to see Sans or have the chance to build a better friendship with his friends... it was a depressing thought and feeling.

"Thanks Alphys. It is one of few things I can do that I am payed for that I enjoy." She flicks her eyes up looking at the council member and see his expression looks to be annoyed. 'Yep. I do not care about my other jobs if I'm fired I'm fired. I may have bravery in my soul but I'm not stupid with a death wish. Seriously not about that life I want to live I have to much I want to do'

"Hey up.. I know you and Undyne are probably on a date night or something but I was wondering if I could hang with you both for a bit. Have a _lot_ of things that we can talk about and I would _love_ to get to know you both more. I would offer my place to hang but the landlord is a _prick_ and I would rather not deal with the headache of _shitheads_ or random _strangers_ that could be similar on the way there." She state empathizing with words the best she can about the situation. Alphys has a huge grin nodding though it is easy for those knowing Alphys that her right eye twitch a moment. 'She figure she probably noticed how freaked out I was when that guy got up and started to approach me and put together that he was whom the signal was referring to.'

"You want me to wait up for you at the hall while you change into your normal cloths before we join my girl to our place. We could watch some anime for a couple hours while we find out more of each other. Great way to for Epic friendships. Though cooking is better. It is how I am besties with Sans after all." She said giving your back a hearty smack of which you manage thankfully not to wince. Minerva flash her a smile of joy which masked her own relief.

"Yeah that would be great You would not believe how many times I had a guy try to follow me back that I have to _fight_ off. I know I look helpless but I am not a easy target for someone to _force_ themselves on." She heads to the back with Alphys following her. Glancing back she sees the man leaving the restaurant. Though she's relived deep down she is filled with dread. She knows that it was only a matter of time before she would be caught one on one, and that when the time comes...

She will have to face it all alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Alphys had texted her girlfriend and told her to come join her in the back near where the employees go into while waiting for Minerva to change. She was not sure if the punk was still around but she was not going to risk something happen to the love of her life. Sighing she thinks over the past few weeks since the young woman came into their lives.

She was a interesting person, and while at first she was on edge with her especially seeing she had magic she could see that she was a good person. And could also see how Sans has come to feel close to her. Quickly becoming her and Undyne's opt. Though she would not have supported the opt if she had not been shadowing her whenever she got the chance to find out where she worked if she was able. Mostly due to honing in on her soul signature a skill that helped her to locate Chara in the underground.

Tonight was the night she was going to try and make a step to befriend her and evaluate with Undyne how she feels about Sans so they can get their ship to sail. She makes her skeleton bestie happy and STARS be damned if she was going to see his soul be crushed if the girl does not feel the same.

She will MAKE it work no matter what. He needs her in his life, not as a replacement for his brother but someone that he will be able to be close to in a role she can't do for him. Even if she wants him to open up to her she knows that from what she has observed that he is more open to Minerva than he is with anyone else... Papyrus would have been on edge about that but he would probably be happy that someone is making his brother happy for him while he can not.

…...

Having a council member from that mage group show up was not a good sign though. Made her glad that her and Undyne had made the plan to step forth unknowingly the same day they seemed to try and go after her. It would be a good idea for her to not go back to where she lives currently.

If there is anything to go by from what was told about that group they are sleezy and make it their job to know where mages are living, and know how to get in. They likely have a back up plan where if they could not reach her here to reach her when she was alone in that apartment. Does not help that the apartment is in a not monster friendly part of town but had been the only part that she could afford according to her.

...Hmmm... perhaps she could try and drop hints that she could stay with Sans for a while. For protection since it is in the middle of the monster community and also has the majority of the ex-guards living in the area so that it would be hard for the mages in question to reach her. Safest place in the city next to the Dreemurr household. Does not hurt that them living together would also help the opt grow stronger and faster.

Grinning widely as she cackles with mirth. This was going to work. And if those people that are from the council try to do anything to harm Sans and his future datemate well...

They will feel the wrath of the former captain of the royal guard.

* * *

Undyne quickly leaves cash for the meal and a tip as she heads back to where Alphys mention in the text. She felt very wary at the appearance of that man whom just left. It was very... foreboding. She was going to have to give Minerva something to use to signal that she is in trouble if they are aware that she told everyone about the Mage Council and how they handle matters. After having been told she had in private sent some nano-drones that she designed out to try and locate areas that have probable Council members to keep tabs and record information in the off chance they have plans to harm monster kind or trap everyone below ground again. Or worse.

She also placed tracker system in place with other nano-drones that hold a different branch of them so that all monsters from soulings that have just been brought into the world to the oldest of monsters health and locations are recorded at all times. Another precaution. Minerva herself has one though she would not know it since the nano-drone has merged with her skin and is not visable. She felt bad for keeping it a secret but it was a needed one.

She did it for everyone's safety, and while some would feel it invasive it is better then the alternative where something happens like it had almost happened tonight. If she and Alphys were not here it is likely Minerva would have been captured. It is possible that it could have been a check up. But with the way the man was looking at her... it told her that he was forming plans in his head on how to get her alone.

Made her inner otaku start to rise up in protectiveness. The very fact that the appearance of that man making it possible for something to happen to prevent the opt between Sans and his human instilled her rare rare rage form itself. When she meets the eyes of her lover she saw that they were in agreement without having to speak a word. If someone out there from the group of mages in question tries anything...

They will come to regret messing with the opt that will be protected no matter the cost.


	12. Chapter 12

Blue was panting limbs shaking clinging the book he hand managed to get back from that pesky monster. "HA! YOUR NOT GOING TO KEEP THIS FROM ME! I'M GOING TO READ IT YOU HEAR!?" He shouts out shaking a hand in the air in the direction the said monster retreated with one of his bone attacks. He cares not for the attack. Not like he used to. Grumbling he shifts from where he is balanced on the roof to climb back in the window before he slips and begins to fall.

He panics his magic blazing falling though the air closing his eyes expecting to collide with the hard ground to only feel himself landing on something soft. Opening a eye socket he quickly shoots up gaping around himself. "... I-I'm in... Minerva's apartment... what... how..." He feels his mind was reeling until it suddenly clicks. He just in the heat of panic teleported. On his own... into Minerva's home.

He felt numb for a moment at the revelation before he started to laugh softly as the thrill and excitement of what took place kicked in. He just teleported. On his own. Granted it was a response to his falling and likely going to end up getting hurt.. but he still did it! He froze again hearing something. Was Mina here in her apartment? He silently creeps to the door slipping the book he has been clutching into his brother's hoodie pocket his eye lights dim hoping that it was not a burglar. Sure he could stop said burglar but he would also get in trouble given the nature of her apartment.

The voice sounds like a male. He swalloes as he tilted his head pressing his skull to the door to try and hear what is going on. To tell if it was a burglar or someone else more dangerous. Or even her landlord checking the apartment. Could be anything.

"I know we need her. I'm telling you things got more complicated. I have a feeling she is friends with the monsters. Yes I know that this is what we have the perfect opportunity with the skeleton that is able to teleport being dead to have her in the fold now to make out plans move forward. But if she is on the side of the monsters we can't do anything... What? You can't be serious!? Putting her through that stands the chance of killing her just as much as putting her under the control of the council.

…. We are really going to be doing this then just so we can get Chara Scarlet back to her family and be able to do things with out being hindered huh. Damn it I am not getting payed enough for this..." Sans backed away from the door trying not to hyperventilate as he stumbled back knocking something over. He hears the human heading back to the room and he quickly tries to teleport again which turned out to be a success to land with a crash on the floor of his living room.

He shook when he landed fear coursing through him for the safety of Minerva and Chara both. That fear slowly turned to rage and protectiveness as he gets up heading to his room his eye sockets void of eye-lights and a very tense grin on his face to locate his armor he wore in the underground. If those mages think he is just going to stand by and let them take anyone he cares for..

They have another _**thing**_ coming.

* * *

Minerva felt herself shiver as she finished getting dressed in her normal cloths. Felt like something bad just happened. She felt herself begin to wonder if Sans was okay, when ever she got this feeling before but it usually did not feel like this. It reminded her of when she was younger and she would get bad vibes on something happened with her sibling. It did not feel like he was in danger per say... but it did feel like something was making him.. angry? She usually sensed when he was feeling depressed or lonely. Like something was calling out to her.

"... okay this is far to accurate if Sans really is upset in a angry way... this is nothing like the connection I had to my twin." She shakes her head as she heads to the door where Alphys and likely Undyne are waiting trying to not let this vibe bother her. She wonders if she should teleport with them to the monster community and then walk to their home or would it be to risky given how close she was to being.. confronted.

Frowning she shook her head. No. She was going to use her ability. It would be safer for them so that their home was not found to easily. "You guys ready to go?" she asked trying to smile even though she did not feel like it. She noticed the look the two of them have that they are giving her. "... What? Look I'm fine lets just get out of here so we can.. talk." You say not giving much warning grabbing onto their hands pulling them into the back focusing on teleporting to near Muffet's.

"NUUGGHH! Hey warn us NEXT time before you go and TELEPORT!" Alphys states before she groans leaning against the wall. She is clearly not used to teleports. Undyne how ever seems fine. You arched a brow before shrugging it off. She probably teleported with Sans's brother often, least while he was still alive.

"So we heading to your guys's place?" you ask putting your hands in your pockets. If you could help it you did not want to worry Sans about what had taken place... especially if he was as mad as the vibe was telling her.. she did not want to deal with a angry and stressed out skeleton. "A-actually we are h-heading to S-Sans's... H-he sent a t-text to us asking for m-me and Alphys to c-come to his home. H-he didn't say for what b-but stated it was u-urgent." Undyne states causing her to tense slightly. Looks like she was not getting out of being around the currently angry skeleton.

She felt guilty for not feeling happy for being around Sans just as suddenly as she had felt wary. No it is fine. What ever it is that has him railed up is not enough to be worried about if he is having others gather to his home. She briefly wonder why she did not have a message from him in the text and if he had texted to anyone else. "Who else did he text?" She asks looking from Undyne to Alphys whom grunts. "Asgore and Chara, I think possibly Napston's cousin whom is to be taking what ever is told to them so when he is back from his tour he can help out with what ever it is that has him texting in all caps. He has not done that in so long it is slightly concerning."

Minerva glanced away feeling tense all over again. "... What ever it is it is something that has him angry.. not sure what but... I got this feeling like he was back at the restaurant but I was not sure about it but now that we are close to where his home is.. he also has some fear to.. why is he scared.." She looked in the direction of Sans's home wondering why she did not pick up on his fear before hand.

"Whoa whoa no way!? Your resonating with him already?! Oh my GOD if it were not for the serious shit going on THIS would be so awesome! UGH damn those council members making it so all the fun and to go on the _**FUCKING**_ back burner!" Alphys exclaims making Minerva flinch blinking wide eyed at the lizard. She looked to Undyne to ask what she was going on about to tense at the look that she was giving her with a huge grin making her feel even more uneasy.

…...

"Haha... um... I'm just gonna pop into Sans's see you two there!" She says teleporting away not giving the scalie duo a chance to react. They were not very far from Sans's it will take five minutes or walking or a singular minute of running in the case of Alphys to get to the house so she was not to worried about that. She just had a fight or flight vibe and she went flight all the way. Reappearing in Sans's kitchen she looks around. Okay Sans is not... that sounds like someone pacing in the living room with a pair of boots. She peaks out of the kitchen and sees Sans wearing something she never seen him in before.

He was wearing his blue boots she has seen by the door on her visits a pair of dark blue pants with some sort of matt platinum belt over the top. His gray colored t-shirt has what looks like shoulder plates on top and blue gloves she had never seen him wear. The only thing that is apart of his outfit that she had seen was his bandanna which is peaking out from under his brother's hoodie that is tied around his neck. She found herself wondering if this was the equivalent of monster armor because this whole outfit minus his brother's hoodie seems to radiate a confidence that is a bit intimidating.

…. Or it seems like it cause of the scowl on his normally smiling features and his sockets are void of their eye-lights that normally reside there. Sheesh whom ever it was that pissed him off she is glad it was not her. 'Note to self never anger the Blueberry.'She watched him pace back and forth for a few moments before she moved forward heading towards him hugging him from behind.

"Sans... what happened?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sans felt his soul let out a cry out with relief when he heard Minerva's voice and feels her arms wrap around him in the hug she is giving him from behind. He turns around so he can wrap his arms around her and holds her shaking a bit as he tries to ground himself, being what happened roughly ten minutes ago was still fresh in his mind.

"Sans? Seriously what is going on are you okay your starting to worry me." He hears her ask him what is going on. Oh.. she must have seen how he was acting. It makes sense for her to be concerned. "... I'll explain when the others I messaged get here I'm... I'm just glad your here and not.." He lets out a shaky sigh as he pulls back looking at her face studying her features. He was worried that she had been captured between the time he overheard what was stated or that the human made phone she has would be hacked and see what ever messages would be sent.

Speaking of.. "I need you to use your object teleportation to teleport your phone far away from here. Can't risk them listening in or using your phone to track you to this location." He says his expression and tone serious, though he makes himself have eye-lights in his sockets mostly to try and help her feel at ease even if they are quivering at the moment.

"... Sans did Alphys or Undyne message you about the council member that was at my singing gig?" As quickly as the eye-lights had appeared they got snuffed out as he stood stiffly a strangled wheeze escaped him. "No they had not. But it is more of a reason for you to get rid of it. I'll ask Undyne to make you a monster phone lone like Chara's." He said extracting himself wringing his hands to try and calm himself down.

It's fine. Since Alphys and Undyne ere there it made it so she was not able to be approached. "I... Mina I.." He hesitates on what to say. He needs to talk to her about it, but would it be better to talk about it now while they are alone or while the others are here. He felt sick with worry but was glad it was not nearly as bad as it was moments ago. It was worse earlier cause she was still out there where she would be in danger. Did not mean she was not in danger still though.

"... Sans you need to take a deep breathe and relax. Being all tense and worrying is not healthy and if your more calm when the others get here you will have a easier time talking about what is bothering you." He let out a frustrated huff. He magic crackled things floating in the airas his gaze snapped to her his hands clinched into fists at his sides. Keep calm? Right. How can keeping calm help, only makes things bad for him in the long run.

"It's not like it would do much to help! Yeah sure it would make it easier to get my thoughts together but what good is there being calm. I was calm and willingly let my guard down and that is how I lost my brother. I refuse to loose anyone else I **care about! I can't** _ **lose**_ **anyone else. Chara is at risk cause of those people.** _ **Your**_ **at risk to! I CAN'T..** _I can't lose you Mina.. I can't I-I'm not strong enough..._ " He let out a strangled whine as he felt tears start to leak from his sockets. He looked away from her as he rubbed his face with his gloved hands taking deep breathes as he hiccuped trying to calm down. "I-I'm sorry... I.. I didn't mean to s-snap at you... I'm just.."

"Scared? It's okay to be afraid Sans... honestly earlier I was scared too. But I had to stay brave and persevere in hopes that Alphys and Undyne being there would be enough to keep me safe." She takes a hold of his gloved hands pulling them away from his face before giving them a gentle squeeze. He stared at her as she was looking at their hands in silent thoughts before looking up at his face eyes locking with his eye-lights.

"As long as we stick together, form a plan and are careful... I think what ever it is that is happening that has you so worried will not be as bad as it seems. I mean... if the council wants me and I am guessing Chara from your statement earlier they will have to announce the existence of mages still in the world. And that is not likely to happen. With how insistent they are on keeping it a secret." She gave him a small smile which had helped to ease the stress in his soul. Not completely but enough to make it so he was calmer.

Calm as one can get given the circumstances that is.

* * *

"Yeah.. yeah Your right... as always.." Minerva laughed as she shook her head. "I'm not always right. Just run off of luck." She reached her hands up rubbing his tears off his face. "Now lets get your face dried off before Alphys gets here. If she sees you have tears on your face or senses stress your never going to be able to get a word in edge wise against the protective ex-captain." She smiled amused as Sans half heartedly slaps her hands away grumbling that he can deal with it himself, seemingly putting off a energy that is much more calm and stable.

Mentally she is wondering what he meant by his meltdown moments ago. Was it a can't lose you as someone that is a friend or something else?... Nope not going to focus on that right now. There is much to much drama and nobody needs romance or not romance questions filtering around making things much more troubling. It is dangerous to pursue a romance right when one's lives are on the line.

"Oh Sans where is Flame at?" She looks around to try and see where her cat is at, glad she brought her over when she did. "Flame? um.. I believe she is in my room napping on my bed let me go check." He says taking a step before vanishing and a crash sound is heard from upstairs followed by a 'I'M OKAY!'. Minerva blinks in shock before realizing she just witness him teleporting. He must have just started recently for him to of crashed into something like he did.

She looked upstairs when he reemerged from his room with his shirt looking disheveled and Flame hanging off his pant leg. She wishes she had not of been forced to teleport her phone back to the restaurant that she had just finished singing at cause she partly wanted to take a picture of this. Instead she let out a soft snicker before her expression melted to concern.

"I see you managed to pick up teleporting. I think you should not use it for going around like I do just in case you end up getting stuck in a wall or something.. You will need to train in a open area that has no buildings trees or shrubbery." He looks to be about to comment when the door is kicked open Alphys stomping in while carrying Undyne, and behind her Asgore carrying Chara with Mettablook floating in at the end using their pink magic to make the door shut.

"That was unfair of YOU to DITCH us Minerva."Alphys exclaims causing her to sweat nervously. "Haha...ha... well... it was not that far... and I did not want you to get sick from my teleporting seeings as you were not used to it. Hehe..." She says quickly waving her hands nervously stating a excuse. She felt relief when Sans, whom had straightened out his outfit and had Flame currently curled in his arms stood between he and his mentor.

"Everyone please lets take this to the living room... I have something of utmost importance that I had stumbled across that needs to be talked of post hast. It has to do with the safety of Chara and Minerva." he states before heading to the living room, flicking a finger causing the blinds to close on the window for privacy in case of any passing strangers before setting Flame down on a makeshift kitty bed he set up for her.

Sharing a glance with the group or worried monsters and worried looking child Minerva joined them to the living room where Sans had sat in the chair he had recently got out when ever he had guest so everyone could have a seat.. mostly everyone. She chooses to let the king Undyne and Alphys take the sofa, Chara likely to be held by Asgore for the time being. Glancing around the room she chooses to sit on the arm of the chair Sans is sitting in figuring her being closer to him would help him settle his nerves. For a added measure she gave his shoulder a rub causing him to glance up at her resulting in him giving him a reassuring smile.

That had seemed to help him for he gave a smile in return for a moment before he frowned closing his eye sockets leaned forward placing his chin on his hands elbows resting on his knees as he looked to the others, eye-lights fluctuating a bit as they flick from person to person before resting finally on Chara. Taking a deep breathe he sighs moving his left hand to grip one of the sleeves of his brother's hoodie to calm himself further and likely keep himself mentally grounded.

"Earlier this evening I had accidentally teleported to Minerva's apartment luckily in a room with a closed door. How I got in the situation for my first teleport and why it led me to be there I do not now... it does not really matter. What matters is that there was a intruder in her apartment. A mage that was likely a council member by the way he was talking on the phone... I wrote down what it was he said word for word after I sent out the text so you can read it. I do not think I will be able to stay... calm if I try to repeat what is said... I wish I was able to hear more even though it was not..pleasant to hear but this is all I was able to get." He says handing out a piece of paper first to Asgore whom expression grew to be cold and the room came to feel tense for but a moment just before he passed it over to Alphys whom looked it over with Undyne and Mettablook. The ghost gasped tearing up while Alphys scowls darkly and Undyne visibly shivers.

Minerva hold out her hand to take the note, not wanting to be left out of the information especially if the words got them all to react like this. After much reluctance and a stern not backing down glare comes from her the note is given to her so she can read it. Looking down at the paper you begin to read.

" _I know we need her. I'm telling you things got more complicated. I have a feeling she is friends with the monsters. Yes I know that this is what we have the perfect opportunity with the skeleton that is able to teleport being dead to have her in the fold now to make out plans move forward. But if she is on the side of the monsters we can't do anything... What? You can't be serious!? Putting her through that stands the chance of killing her just as much as putting her under the control of the council._

… _. We are really going to be doing this then just so we can get Chara Scarlet back to her family and be able to do things with out being hindered huh. Damn it I am not getting payed enough for this..."_

Minerva felt a chill course through her. She knew what it was that they were going to try to do to her if they could get a hold of her. "... They want to.. use the Slomiti Point on me so that they can indoctrinate me.. And they want.." She feels the paper fall from her hands as she hugged herself feeling exposed. If Alphys had not of been there with Undyne she'd... she had to explain so they will understand your reaction.

"The Slomiti Point is the process of the soul extraction and draining of a person's will and traits leaving a husk of a soul in place with barely anything left to keep a form. It has the risk of a person dying their soul shattering but if survived... they become servants and do anything and everything they are commanded to do. And it was even rarer the chances of those whom go through it to heal or return to whom they were before... I-I heard of it being used on people in the past during one of the world wars as a means of gathering lintel secretly developed by a... not so sane general.. but I had thought that it was destroyed long ago." She states as clearly as she could visably shaken. She lets out a startled squeak when she is suddenly yanked down into Sans's lap and even more surprising he let out a slight hiss.

"I'd like to see them _try_ and do that to you... I'll...I'll..." He let out another hiss as he holds onto her in protective possessiveness. Minerva blinks at him before glancing to the group whom have mixed emotions, on one hand they look to be appalled and pissed that such a thing is able to be done, on the other they have a expression that can not be identified at least not at the moment. She sighs slightly relaxing in Sans's hold deciding not to let his display bother her to much. It is odd to her since she is human and not a monster, but it is also comforting in a way. And lord knows she needs something to keep her mind off the revelation that was shown of what could have been and still could be her fate if she is not careful.

"... I think it would be wise if you stay with one of us Minerva. And quit your jobs. You need not worry over money as you may know monsters have quite a lot of currency due to the gold exchange. Just treat this like a witness relocation it is for your protection." Alphys states causing her to look up and tense seeing the way she is now eyeing how Sans is holding her then smirks.

"Maybe you could stay here with Sans. It is one of the safest places with half of the former guard living around here. And Sans had trained to become one himself as such he is very skilled and it would be difficult for anyone to get pass him. Especially with his display of protectiveness for hi-" She did not get to finish her statement due to the high pitched squeak, from embarrassment and objection likely, that emitted from Sans as he glared at Alphys his head a deep blue and magic steaming from him that she can feel from being so close to him.

"ALPHYS DON'T YOU START! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS... NO TIME IS THE TIME FOR THIS!" He objects and to Minerva's credit she had barely managed to not wince at the sudden volume change in such close proximity. She had thought about asking him not to talk so loud while holding her but she honestly was to worn out after the day that had taken place. She thought over what was stated though before she reached up a hand to one of his gloved ones taking a hold of it to get his attention and smiled tiredly up at him.

"It is a good idea though... if you do not mind to terribly until better accommodations are set up can I stay with you Sans?" She asks him and watched as he seemed to stare before a bright smile comes onto his face his eye-lights finally growing from pin pricks to a larger size. "No, not I don't mind. I will do my best to keep you safe."

She found herself smiling back at him feeling happy closing her eyes letting out a small sigh and leaning her head on his shoulder, feeling her exhaustion hit in full force making her fall asleep. Leaving what ever else that is to be talked about with the others knowing that what ever it is to be talked about she will be safe.


	14. Chapter 14

He sighed tiredly as he watched the human's flitting around the container that contained his soul with a bored expression. He has been here for a long time... kind of hard to tell the days apart since he can't see a calendar but his internal clock told him it was likely his brother's birthday soon. He felt a pang of sadness shoot through him his soul quivering a moment with stress.

He wishes he had known about that alley having been a dangerous place to be. He recalls vividly feeling something happen to him as he tried to teleport himself and Sans home but he would not fully understand until after his body had dusted and his consciousness was split between two locations. He was livid at first when he realized that his soul had been harvested, something that is normally not able to be done due to monsters dusting before something like that could be done. He was a sub boss monster not a boss monster for Toriel's sake!

His rage quickly fell to despair as he saw with the part of him that was still with his brother break down screaming as he sobbed begging for him to not be gone.. for this to just be a bad dream. Oh how he wished that were the case. How he wished that he had not of made the reset ability that Chara possessed go away. Or at the very least left them with the ability to load so this could have been undone.

He wished he could cry having been forced to watch Sans as he slowly became introverted and depressed. He had desperately tried to let him know that he was still there but it was so hard being split like this, his weaker part of himself that was connected to the dust on his hoodie unable to do much of anything to establish a strong bond. He followed his brother as he had left the house wondering where he was heading to.

….. When he saw that Sans went to where they were last together, where his own soul was stolen he felt himself panic no way of knowing if the person responsible for what happened was around or not, which quickly mingled with rage when the people whom had him be distracted while trying to teleport away that day had confronted his brother. He hated that he was not able to do anything to make them stop. He let out a amused chuckle at the memory of his brother spitting in the face of the guy that had a hold of him though. He felt proud that his brother was still remorseful despite everything, though that pride at the time went to fear as he heard his brother 's apology and giving up waiting for one of the men around him to strike him. He remembered his screaming despite knowing nobody could hear for help.

….. Then someone had came.

He was so over come with relief, despite the fact his brother's rescuer was obviously a mage, of which he knows there are mages around much more then he had first thought due to where his soul is currently imprisoned. He would have fallen over limbs giving out from exhaustion if he had limbs to stand on. He had cheered though in glee as she made the humans that did not have magic lose consciousness though he wished he was there to give them a bad time. He quickly switched his attention back to the young woman whom helped his brother up when she said something about 'knowing a shortcut' and felt himself go from where he was with his brother to her apartment.

… Needless to say he was shocked there was a mage that had the ability to teleport with great ease like he could... like his brother could if he wanted to learn it. It had freaked him out a little which turned to confusion when he realized that the act of teleporting through the void made it so that his connection to his dust was a bit stronger, almost like his dust was trying to soak up the familiar magic. Why or how he does not know for sure. And can't really ask anyone to help figure it out so he just put it on the back burner to dwell on later.

He hissed slightly in irritation when one of the people working in the laboratory had poked at his soul to try and inject something into it to make it so his soul was receptive to what they want. He snickers in sadistic amusement as their attempts failed again. Foolish mages. They thought he would be a easy monster to steal the soul of cause he is lazy most the time, least on the surface to everyone that does not truly know him.

He is the judge of the underground, and what ever it is they are trying to do will not work. Especially since his soul does not have his body to stay anchored to. But they would not know that, cause they are idiots. He found himself wishing he could annoy them with puns and jokes for the hundredth time shaking his head before pondering what he was thinking about.

Ah yes. He watched worrying if the female mage was anything like the mages that took him and was going to do it where there were no prying eyes. He had be surprised yet relieved when he saw that she was healing his brother's injuries. Even more surprised when she had apologized that his brother had been in that situation, and said that she hoped when he woke they could possibly be friends.

…..

Normally when he was alive anyone whom would want to be friends that fast like his brother used to do would send him red flags. But he found himself very happy that she wanted to. She saved his brother after all, and helped heal him and took him to a place he was going to be safe. As wary he is with his brother with a stranger, a mage stranger no less, he finds himself in approval. Not just cause she seems to be a good person, but because she has a ability that can take his brother out of danger just like he used to do. And maybe help him learn how to do it one day as well.

He let out another annoyed hiss as he glares at the one in charge of injecting stuff into his soul. At the very least what they are injecting is converting into pure magic resulting in making his soul gain in strength. Though he was worried about the fact his soul seemed to be gaining colors over the time he has been trapped here. Despite his soul not being cooperative with their other tests this is one thing that they are pleased with happening. For reasons he knows not.

He was just glad they did not inject pure determination in. Seems they had seen Undyne's paper on how determination is not safe for monsters and likely do not want to risk his 'test subject' soul falling down since he does not have a body to disperse it through his body... though it would have resulted in him getting melty it still is too much of a risk. Sighing he trys to mentally block what they are doing as he refocused his thoughts again.

When his brother woke and got tangled into a pile of 'bones' on the floor, while he was concerned it was rather hilarious and it got him to laugh. He was glad that the made had not laughed at his brother's expense though. He was how ever concerned when he saw his brother's response to when he saw her socks, knowing how his brother gets easily flustered at them and has a secret sock collection he started on the surface of socks he thought were cute. He was glad though that his brother was quick to ignore their presence.

He really wanted their becoming friends to work. Mostly for his brother to be at less of a risk against people that would try to hurt him. He followed his brother when she had taken him to her living room and listened while they talked, He felt his soul ache in distress seeing his brother tell the mage... Minerva she called herself.. longing to hold his brother but settled for watching someone else comfort him for him. Or at least that was what he had thought until he felt his dust tingle whilst his brother was being hugged. It was not much, but it gave him hope that he could possibly respond soon in a form of comfort.

He was pleased that Minerva, whom he found it hilarious that humans seemed to name their kids after fonts too sometimes, knew how to use her magic to make food easier to eat for monsters. It was not that they could not eat none monster food... it just took longer and some monsters ended up not palliating the food well. He was amazed that she was able to teleport objects with the point of a finger not having to hold it to make it teleport.

Oh dear lord where was this girl when they first came out from the underground he would have LOVED to learn that trick. Not that he would want to have her as anything more then a pal.. was not really his type. Even if they have similar abilities her personality is not something that really would draw him in. Not like his Serenity.

He felt pain course through him as he remembered the human whom he had fallen in love with several timelines ago. He had finally thinking that they were free of the resets asked her to be his datemate. To which she had said yes. Turns out she had remembered the past timelines where they had met, saying something they had done when they did not do it in the current and final timeline. Though he is unsure if she knew that for sure. He did realize that it had meant that she could possibly of been more then someone he resonated and was compatible with.

It had caused him to ask her to move in... and he was planning on the night he was taken away from everyone to ask her to become his mate. Even went through with getting her a ring as to make a conformity to human customs knowing she had dreams about a wedding like most humans. Had it stored in his room to get it out after she got home from visiting her sister's home. He wished he could have been able to go along with her on her trip Napston whisked her away on.. but Alphys had made it so Sans was not able to go.

While he was sad he was not able to be near his honeydrop, he was glad of his brother not going on it. If it was only due to the fact it allowed him to be able to make friends with someone whom went through the loss of a loved one and would be able to help pick up the pieces.

He sighed as he recalled feeling his brother become happy again for a brief moment, it was like seeing the old him again for a short time. Made his dust respond much to his surprised radiating warmth. After Sans had moved to go pick a movie and listened to him apologize for him being a emotional mess, and promised he would work to get better so he would not have to worry about him. Nyeh, even in death he will always worry for his brother.

He was drawn out of his recollecting seeing that they were putting his soul back into the small jar again done with the tests for the day, much to his relief. Stars did he miss having his honey to drink. Sighing he hung his head closing his sockets. The taste is all but a dream to him now.

Looking over his memories again from his split half he chuckled in amusement at every moment his brother got flustered and would retreat into his old hoodie that had became a part of his every day and night wear. He had come to discover though it made him slightly wary that Minerva and his brother were comparable with their souls, though he shrugged it off. If it happened he does not fully mind. Not like he could do anything to stop it if they end up on their own getting close. He found himself in reluctant approval that if they ended up getting together that she was a suitable match for his brother. She did not baby him, nor was she a person that would purposely cause him harm.

He continued to watch as days turned into weeks. He was happy that his brother had someone in his life now that can possible bring his brother fully back to his former self. Because of the new person in his life Sans was slowly opening up again, and even did things that he normally would not do like tell jokes and puns. She even liked his brother's modeling talent that he had tried to keep a secret from him. He had come to like Minerva more due to all these things. Not quite to the point of a sister yet even if his brother gains the courage to ask her out, but enough to conciser her a close friend if he had the chance to meet her before.

…... Then the universe had decided that his torture was not enough and others had to suffer.

At first it all seemed okay. Stars he was panicked when Sans had fallen off the roof after successfully retrieving the book on souls and soulmates that Asgore had given him. But when his brother had teleported on his own he was through the roof happy and proud of him. This was something he never thought he would see and the only thing, for the moment, was he could not tell his brother how proud he was and hug him. He then heard the talking of a man in Minervas apartment. Something Sans had heard too, cautiously moving forward and listened behind closed doors.

Needless to say after hearing what was said he was livid. If only he could use his magic and he was not dead... well half dead.. he would turn the organization upside down and eradicate them not leaving any evidence behind. He had been so out of touch he did not register anything new that was happening until Minerva had explained what the Slomiti Point works, Slomiti being Croatian he believes meaning 'to break' or 'shatter' he is not to sure which.

It... it was a lot to take in. What was even more concerning was not the fact such a thing exists, but the fact his brother was catting possessive of his love interest. To the point of hissing...Twice! Stars he was concerned all this stress and panic was going to make his brother feral to the point his fist heat will come before he has had a chance to read the book to understand what was happening and know how to handle it without Minerva getting harmed on accident.

He shook his head again as he open his sockets looking dully at the ceiling as he thought about the things that were injected into his soul. Realizing that it is the essence of people whom had suffered through the Slomiti Point... all of them people whom had not survived it. He could tell that much cause there were no memories... just surges of added power and energy. He felt himself be overcome with rage and feeling ill. He hoped that somehow someday soon something will happen to being these people to their knees for all those innocent that had to suffer.

Before someone that he cares for that is still one hundred percent completely alive living gets hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

Sans blinked a few times surprised that Minerva had fallen asleep in his arms. He blushes a tender smile appearing on his face as he looked at her peaceful expression thinking to himself that she looked so beautiful. His blush deepens when he heard the tell tale squeals of Undyne and Alphys when they are in their shipping mode and bit back a groan, but did shot a glare at the two of them.

He wanted to scream at them to stop but he also did not want to wake Mina up. It is obvious that the days events has taken it's toll on her if it makes her so tired that she passes out in his arms... while sitting on his lap.. while there are other people in the room. He feels his skull burning now and is positive that his head is probably glowing from the intensity his blush has gotten to. He stood up stiffly careful to keep a hold of his friend shooting another glare at the shippy duo that are squealing silently and giggling. They likely took photos and are plastering them on the undernet.

He takes a deep breathe to try and calm his nerves. "I'm going to take her to the spare room and put her to bed. We can make plans after I come back down and I will fill her in so she will not be out of the loop. And please Alphys.. Undyne... Don't do this shipping stuff right now. Please." he says to them intending to sound calm and collected but is annoyed that his voice sounds a bit squeaky. He quickly retreats before they can respond already seeing their 'awe' expression.

He grumbles to himself as he nudged the spare room door open and takes a glance around. He knows that Serenity was using it and likely will be back in a couple of weeks seeings as Napston's tour is almost over... perhaps she would prefer his brother's old room... she would often sleep in there while his brother was alive and had to be dragged out of it by Naspton himself because she was reluctant to leave. He hopes Serenity will like Minerva. She tends to be shy around new people.

Shaking his head he sighs as he walked over to the bed and gently lays her down onto the bed a soft smile on his face as he tucks her in. He stares at her for a few moments having a mental debate with himself before leaning down and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Mina.. see you in the morning." He says softly to her rubbing her cheek with his thumb before standing up heading to the door to rejoin the others his mood going back to being serious as he thinks over what he can do to try and protect her, and what to suggest for Chara's safety.

He hopes that by the end of this evening his friends can take things seriously and not try to get him to be all flustered cause he is sure if they push it to much he was going to dust from all this awkwardness.

* * *

Chara was giving Alphys and Undyne a unamused expression. They sighed looking up at their father whom was also looking rather unamused at the pair of them. "Alphys. Undyne. Please take this seriously. Sans has a brought forth information that shows that there is dangerous things afoot the pertain to the safety of Chara and his friend." He says calmly to them both causing them both to tense up before muttering apologies.

Chara shakes their head as the mentally retreat to talk to Frisk. 'What are we going to do? We can't reset anymore. I don't even have the load. I wish we had known about this before we went to Papyrus so we could know how to combat this. I thought my old family would not want anything to do with me cause they threw me into the mountain.'

Frisk looked at Chara before sighing. '…. Maybe we can tell Temmie about this? I mean he does live at the same house. At the very least having him with us will make it hard for the council to get to us. He is soulless after all and it is a little hard to kill something without a soul. Not impossible given what took place on the genocide runs, but harder. Not to mention Temmie is possessive as all hell over you.'

Chara's cheeks puff out slightly as Frisk giggled shamelessly. 'Language.' Frisk laughed a bit more clutching at their stomach before Chara shortly joined in laughing with them. '…. I hope that we do not have to resort to me coming out.. you know I can't control myself and with the reset gone... there is no going back to undo this. I know I wanted to erase everything in the past but.. I agree with you in that having that power.. it is something neither of us should have had.' Chara smiled sadly nodding. ' We will just have to stay determined then. I am sure a way will pave itself we just have to find it.'

Frisk smiled sadly as well looking very worn out. 'The meeting is over. It is time you head back now Dad needs to have some reassurance for telling mom that the guard should be reinstated to act like a police force for the monster community. Good luck Chara.' Chara nodded as she felt themselves come back to their body and watched as Sans was bidding everyone goodbye. They smiled sadly at him giving a small wave.

Hopefully a way is found to deal with the council soon, before someone ends up getting hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

Sans closed the door to his home and sighed while locking it. He relaxed his nerves and smiled a little when he sensed Minerva's soul close by at peace in the moment and safe. He frowned again and growled having remembered what she stated over half a hour ago.

"How could.. how could anyone create something like that..." he felt like his soul was burning violently with rage at this. His integrity likely reacting cause forcing someone through something and even having some that could harm someone's soul in such a way stripping a person of their freedom and who they are. The thoughr that they wanted to do it to Minerva.

He takes in a sharp breath as he felt his soul practically scream at such a possibility that could very well be reality of something were to happen. He really needs to calm himself down. Deep breathes. In. ' _It's okay._ ' Out. ' _Mina is not in danger now._ ' In. ' _She is sleeping upstairs._ ' Out. ' _In my home where she is safe from the reach of the council._ '

He ends up repeating those thoughts and breathes until he no longer felt his magic spiking. He needed a distraction. He glanced to the book. The book that he had been given to help him by Asgore. Picking it up and settled down into the chair. "I've.. been meaning to read this anyways.. it will help keep me from stressing out for a little bit." he stated aloud to give himself more motivation to focus on the distraction that this book will give on his current concerns... and give him answers for the concerns he had prior.

Even if starting a relationship right now is a bad idea he still should know these things that is basic for adult monsters. He regrets ever putting it off. He may not have intrest in the past or really felt the need byond the 'game' dating manual but he still should have known these things even if his soul in the past did not have some elses soul to respond to.

Shaking his head at the niaivity of his past self he opens the book and begins to read. He skims over the things he already knows, the basics of souls and what soul traits humans have and basic information on monster souls. He feels himself relax as he reads finding the refresher on basic infromation interesting and some facts he did not remember until he got the the part about soul intamcy.

 _When your soul starts to hum or sing when your near a person it is usually a sign that your near someone your comatable. One can have many people that their soul responds to, but when a soul responds back it is a sign that your souls have mutually acknowledged each other. From there depending on how much time you both spen with each other it can help strengthen the connection between your souls as something called resonation._

 _Where one or both monsters in question can sense how the other is feeling. Resonation is a good sign as it means that your relationship is a stable one be it platonic if you decide to not be together romanticlly or if you both are interesting in a more than platonic means as mates._

 _If your in the group that is intersted in someone as more then a best friend then you will need to know how to safely handle your heats if your a monster that alligns theimselves as feminan or gender neutral, or ruts which is for males as well as the gender neutral. And how to safely handle each other souls for your first time having soul sex with your to be bond mate._

 _It is best that you do not jump right away into exposing your souls to each other to bond, for when one bonds their souls they are bonded to eah other for the rest of their lives unless there is a soul breach that most monsters would not survive unless your a strong sub boss monster or a boss monster. Instead if you want to move forward you have to take baby steap and start out with mor physical mean. After communicating with your partner in question to see what it is they prefur._

 _Remember, inemancy in the bedroom is not the only things you can do together, be sure to include other things that you normally did into your routines. Relationships that go from friends to datemates regardless of compatability usualy do not last long if the other party is not satisfied your lieklyhood to be able to have a safe bond is lessened._

 _When you both feel ready for your soul's to bond you will need to be in a state where you both trust and love each other completely. Without the trust or love there is a chance the bond will not be safe causing one ore the other to fall down before the bond can be completed, or both monsters in question to fall down. Which is wy you never force a bond upon your intended bond mate and make sure you both have spent enough time together to want it._

 _Now, one does not have to have their soul's bonded in order to go into a heat or a rut. If your a monster that has not had either of these it is okay. It just means you have not been in the mentality to experince it. If one has the mentality of a child,or prefers to be asexual it means that you have been spared of experincing it so far. There is nothing wrong with that. However if you have not experinced a heat or rut then here is what you shoule know._

 _During these times your magic production will increase to the point your body will feel like it is on fire, if your a fire elemental like your trapped in a room that is soffacating yet your able to breathe at the same time. Depending on the monster you will feel the need to be close to your intended mate or if you do not have a mate to try and satisfy yourself though one can burn the heat off with sleeping or preforming magic acts. It is easier to acomplish if you have a mate to help you through it. During such time if said mate wants to have a child while you yourself wants one you will have a child in the monster that has the most magic or if the monster has a higher_ _ **[hp]**_ _for the safety of parent and child._

 _While it is well known that soul sex if a monster intends to have a child it is the easiet way for child creation especially between those of the same sex or gender neutral monsters, monsters of the oposite sex can still have children created usually with the intent in their minds of wanting to have a child together without having to take out each others souls to press against each other._

 _When one is in heat, the chance for conception is higher especially when your mate is in a rut at the same time if your heats and ruts are in sync. Heats and ruts usually last up to a week but can last longer depending on the magic level of a monster. The higher the magic level the highest being King Asgore and Queen Toriel is one month and two weeks. During these times you need to be sure to stock up on food and water for it will not be safe for you to wander far from your home as your over production of magic will make you feel territorial and have random attacks pop out._

 _Regular monsters ten to go into heat or ruts twice a year, sub boss monsters three to for times a year, and boss monsters six times a year depending on wither or not their mate is with child or there are soulings already being cared for n which monster parents are spared dealing with heats for five years give or take the speed which your type of monster ages or if your monster child is a type that is different from your and your mate._

Sans decided he had read enough, face thourughly blue to the point it is glowing as he cleared his voice. The bok was informative. Though it did explain why his brother woul lock himself in his room for three weeks. He for a moment wondered what it would be like to have a child with Minerva. His imagination pictured her in the kitchen fixing something and her having a child in a baby sling. The child making happy chirps as they play with one of his old stuff toys looking like a little skeleton monster but has her bright scarlet colored hair and his blue colored eyelights. He saw Minerva smiling looking over to him opening her mouth to say something.

He quickly shook his head frantically trying to clear the image as a he felt his himself start to sweat as he placed his skull in his hands. He could not believe he allowed himself to picture that when he and Minerva were in their friend stage still. He had no clue if she was even interested in him that way. Even if she was it is to risky to try to have a child right now.. even if she would make a wonderful mother and he now realizes he would love the chance to be a father. Signhing he glanced up to the room she was resting, and wondered if one day where there is peace there would be a chance to see if they would be able to have a family.

That is, if she wants to be with him the same way he wants to be with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Minerva woke up the next morning wondering as to where she was for a moment before remembering what happened the evening before. She managed to suppress a groan as she glared at the ceiling feeling pissed and embarrassed. She had not meant to fall asleep like she had. And she hated that she was so over stressed and already dealing with lack of sleep from her formerly many jobs that it provided a moment where she was weakened. She never did handle stressful situations with sleep deprivation well.

She blushed, the memory of Sans having yanked her into his lap and held her, which was surprisingly comfortable, and hissing in a low guttural tone came into her thoughts making her shiver and feel... Nope. She is not letting things go down that train of thought no matter how it got her to respond. She quickly stood up, picturing elderly people in swimwear in order to counter the thoughts of earlier, and teleported downstairs appearing right behind Sans.

He turned around with what looks like ingredients for breakfast letting out a startled yelp as he jumped back blinking owlishly in her direction. She would have laughed, if it were not for her noticing that he had bags under his eye sockets somehow... chalk it up to magic... and looking like he was wearing the same thing he was yesterday evening. She frowned a bit at this and mentally sets it aside for the moment. She will ask while dealing with the hot parts of the meal.

"Sorry, didn't meant to jump scare you Sans. Here let me help with breakfast.. the least I can do is fix meals to repay you for taking me in given the.. circumstances.." She used her magic to take the objects from his arms moving them to the counter before turning to try and find a pan letting him adjust to her being in the room out of habit from her previous 'port`n`scares'

"Y-you don't have to repay me. I'm glad to help! If I didn't and let you be someplace... in danger.. and not try I.. I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself for letting someone else I _care for get hurt.._ " She looked at him arching her brow not quite catching the end of his sentence, but her mind worked through the between the line causing her to feel a ping of sorrow remembering the night before saying he could not lose her.. that he was not strong enough to. She smiled softly in his direction her eyes softening.

"You did not get much sleep cause of worrying and all the stress huh?" She asked him tilting her head slightly. He tensed up his smile twitching a bit before he looked away nodding a blush coming to his face. "Partly cause of that... there was.. other reasons. And I did not want to risk sleeping in case they somehow knew you are here. I needed to be on guard to protect you." He said looking at back at her her his stance firm on it and his dedication to protect her. She blinked staring at him a moment before shaking her head.

"Be that as it may you still need proper rest to function. If you do not have a balanced sleep you will get sloppy when a actual fight does come.. I don't want you to get hurt because they find a weakness and try to exploit it. The council are crafty and will do anything to get what they want. Even use someone their target cares for to try and get them to submit and if they still do not follow orders then.. well they use _**that**_ thing that I mentioned the night before.

Something few survive and even fewer are able to even partly recover whom they were before it was used on them. And that is just with mage's souls and sometimes regular human soul's. There is no telling what would happen if it is used against a monster especially a sub boss monster like you or even a boss monster like Queen Toriel or King Asgore.

If they were able to capture you somehow because of their targeting me and your not being able to defend yourself fully to the best of your abilities due to you being exhausted. Then be forced to watch them try to use it on you and see you dust or... or somehow successfully get you under their control.." She felt her mouth go dry at the thought of it her soul letting out a cry at the thought of something like that happening.

"Just like how you feel like your not strong enough if something were to happen to me.. I would not be able to handle it if something were to happen to you to. Your my best friend.. more then that.. I.. "She took in a sharp breathe. No. Now is not the time to talk about her feelings. She just realized she had a crush yesterday on him. And confessing while under his stress is not healthy. He does not deserve that. They both deserve to have some sort of stability before trying anything beyond friendship.

"... Blue. In order to be able to counter what ever they have planned we have to keep level headed and take care of ourselves. Which means we both need to have a balanced sleep scheduled. If we need to we could ask Undyne to get a security system in place so if there is a intrusion to help you feel relaxed enough so you can get som rest at night then that will likely be what is needed to be done." She gets off the topic. Thankfully he is running on zero sleep so he does not catch her almost confession and looks to be in deep thought before nodding.

"We could even set up some puzzles though a little less spiky since humans are against said things included in those things but more gravitational pinning around the house for a added measure of security. Will have to add a registry system to the puzzle so it does not react to those that would be allowed into the house or on the property due to the soul's individual signatures which make souls unique from person to person because it is impossible to fake a soul's signature." He rambles as he taps his gloved finger on his chin then continues to mumble as his tired mind is trying to form a plan.

She blinks as she watched him a moment, coming to the realization that while he said he was not a scientific type person he was actually highly intelligent. If he wanted to she was sure he could pick up any book he wanted and go from non scientist to science master of anything he puts that mind to. Even beyond that to non scientific fields given his talent with making realistic models of living people just working of the memory of them.

She felt her face heat up as she swallowed slightly looking away from him for a moment then looking back at him grabbing his arm and tugging him in the direction of his room. He needs to get some rest otherwise he is going to burn out. That and if she does not get some space from him she may try to do something at a time neither of them are in a place where they would be ready to handle it.

"M-Mina why are we.." She opened the door to his room before stepping aside pointing into it. "You are going to get some sleep. I'll come and wake you around noon so that we can work together on house defense plans. You need to be fully rested in order to make sure there are no holes in the system. And yes, I'll be okay you do not have to worry. I'll be staying in the house and read. If something happens I will teleport into your room with Flame so the three of us can find someplace else to go. But as of right now until you get actual rest I am not going to let up on the issue."

Sans stared at her blinking looking like he was going to object but her expression hardened as she pointed again "Bed Sans. I will be find for a couple hours on my own. We have to function in order to be a team. And to do that you need sleep." He shivered for a moment looking away before he relents deflating a bit as he nods. "Okay.. okay I'll go to bed.." he said with a sigh. She was about to say thank you and go to leave when he pulled her into a hug.

"... I promise I will try to not let this all overwhelm me from now on. Your right, we need to have our wits about us... I just hope that when this is all over we will all emerge form this without each other or anyone we know being hurt." He said softly. She stood there a moment before returning the hug. She knew how much those words hold weight to them.

They both had people they loved taken away from them. And there was no way for them to be brought back even if they wanted them to be. They both experienced losing someone they held close, lost the only family either of them had left. It is then she realized why she was acting the way she did moments ago. This is more then just a crush to her. She was in love with her best friend. And as such she wanted to do everything she could to give him the best chance to survive this with her.

"... yeah... I hope for that too."


	18. Chapter 18

p align="LEFT"emSans smiled at his brother as he was talking to a woman whom had dark brown hair with honeysuckle looking highlights in the distance. He can't recall ever seeing his brother look as happy as he was now. He was so glad Miss Serenity came into his brother's life. The way things have been going the past few months it seems that his younger brother was considering asking her to be his mate soon. Which meant that she would end up being his sister! /em/p  
p align="LEFT"emHe let out a excited squeak and a 'Mweh heh heh!' under his breath as he quietly crept out of the room. He faultered a moment as the room had changed to a park setting. He was not wearing his battle body and was dressed in more casual cloths and saw his brother with Serenity again. He does not remember this... He jumped a bit feeling someone wrap their arms around him hugging him from behind. /em/p  
p align="LEFT""emHey Blue. Want to give Your brother and his mate some space? I know you've missed him but Seri needs some time with him too given the baby on the way." He looked over seeing Minerva's green eye's gleaming in the sunlight from the setting sun her smile looking to be very happy. He feels his face heat up as she takes his hand and leads him away from his brother and Serenity to a different location. /em/p  
p align="LEFT""emM-Mina what are we …... Why did you blindfold me?" He felt his soul quiver at her soft laughter. Stars how he loved her but he did not do well with surprises. Least on waiting to see the surprise if it is for himself. He has gotten better at surprises being kept quiet for other people./em/p  
p align="LEFT""emYou'll find out soon shh tehe! Your going to love it I promise!" He could not help but blush from her statement and the gently kiss to his cheekbone. He did not say much more as he followed her gentle tugs while listening to figure out where they were going. Which did not help all he could tell was there were lots of birds singing. His sense of smell told him there were somewhere with a lot of flowers too. Just where was she taking him. /em/p  
p align="LEFT""emMiiinnaaaa come on you know I don't take surprises easily!" He let out a whine which only got another laugh from her. "Almost there!~ I thought one of your soul's traits was patience my beloved Blueberry~" He blushes again knowing full well she was speaking truth but was also teasing him. He could not help letting out a purr as he replies. "Usually am with everything except you."/em/p  
p align="LEFT"emHe feels her press her hands on his chest to get him to stop moving then tilts his head so it is facing upwards before starting to fiddle with the blindfold. Why was...oh.."... Minerva... are.. your?" He spins around staring at her feeling excited from what he saw on the sign his smile huge with wide eye-sockets his eye-lights blown out so large there was no way of knowing where they started or where they ended. He watched as she smiled lovingly at him as she took his hands resting them on her stomach. Before she opened her mout to speak. /em/p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT""emYeah Sans we are going to be-"/em/p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT"Sans woke up with a jolt his feeling like his joints were stiff. He suppressed a groan knowing the reason for his limbs being stiff is from him electing to not change out of his cloths and all the stress that was forcing him to stay awake the whole night prior. Nothing that a stretch followed by some of Asgore's tea that had been given to him last giftmas can't handle./p  
p align="LEFT""ugh... huh... that was a weird dream... wonder what that was about..." He looked at the time sight hazy as his mind was trying to defog from lack of sleep which morphed into a panic seeing that it was well pass noon. He bolted out the door to his room his magic spiked as he looked around to try and locate his friend. He felt himself twitch a bit slamming on the breaks when he almost crashed into her as she was heading up the stirs. He stood tensely sockets wide open as he stared at her as she smiled laughing a bit./p  
p align="LEFT""Whoa whoa cool your jets Blue. I know it is past noon but when I tried to wake you you were not responding past grumbles so I decided to let you wake up when your body decided you had enough rest." He stared at her a few moments before he sighed hanging his head slightly sockets closed as he tried to calm himself. He had not have off sleep like this since.. his brother's passing./p  
p align="LEFT""... I think I really need to stick to balance sleep like you pointed out I can't afford to let this happen often and then charge out like this I could have hurt you if I had a attack fully charged." He responds after a moment his eye sockets open again as he looks at her giving a strained smile. He wants to hug her and not let go but.. he also does not want to smother her or be clingy. '... She was soft though when I held... NOPE! Nope not going there we are just friends right now just friends focus on being friends and keeping her safe only till the danger is gone.' He thinks harshly to himself before he clears his voice./p  
p align="LEFT""So um... we were going to plan uh... defenses?" He asks to change the subject. He knows he can do it on his own.. perhaps with some help from Undyne to put things in place he would not think of himself. She is the royal scientist for a reason. But he wanted to include her on it since she seemed to insist that they were a team right now and they have to work together on this. Which she is not wrong... Stars the thought of them as a team on anything makes him feel all jittery and warm in the depths of his soul./p  
p align="LEFT""Yeah.. I had read a book you left down here that was... interesting... but the information on souls was most useful and gave me some ideas on how to help single out a mage's soul from a normal human's soul. Mage's souls have a signature all of their own separate from regular humans.. while regular humans have very little amounts of magic in their souls mages do not and often have their secondary.. or third like I have traits easy to see on their soul. I actually found out how with the book you left out how to pull my soul out and I have to say it was.. god I do not know how to explain it I mean it probably would have been safer if you were down here I could have hurt myself without mean... Sans you alright your kind of more blue then white right now?"/p  
p align="LEFT"'Ha..hahaha... Am I alright? No. I left the book down here!? A-at least she knows more about monsters relationships.. maybe? But that means she would know more then I... oh stars he is going to be blue forever now like my nickname.. states.. wait...' He stares at her before narrowing his eye sockets slightly. "... did you call me Blue cause of my face turning blue at times from getting flustered?" He watched as her face goes blank registering his question before gaining a sheepish expression rubbing the back of her neck blushing. He blinks a little surprised cause he never seen her face turn such a dark shade before./p  
p align="LEFT""I... um... well... I mean yeah kinda but... your blush is really c-cool and.. a-and... ahem! This is besides the point. We should get in contact with Undyne when she is not busy at work so she can help with getting the defenses set up so that only people that are from the mage council or work for them can't get in. I would have called her but you told me to get rid of my phone last night... I'll get started on dinner you missed out on breakfast and lunch! Ystrongep/strong! strongI'll be i/strongN THE KITCHEN!" He blinks again and she had already teleported away before he could respond to the kitchen making noises he had never heard her make before but could tell was from her being flustered. Why was she flustered though he was just asking if she called him Blue cause of his being flustered./p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT"…../p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT"'No... Not it couldn't be. She.. She couldn't... could she?' He found himself staring in the direction of the kitchen trying to figure out what had just happened. Despite his attempts to find another reason as to the one he was starting to come to a conclusion to each thought got shot down. His face heated up his eye-lights morphing into the stars that were his usual trademark as he felt his soul start to let out happy sounds while sending out a pleasant warmth of cheerful glee./p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT""... Does... does she like me?" He feels like he could fly for a moment before he shook himself and rushed to his room to get his phone so he can call Undyne. No matter how happy he is right now this was just a hunch. Even if it is proven right it was still to soon. He needs to get thing set up and in place first. He searched around until he found the phone his smile so large it stung due to having not smiled like this in a long while./p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT"He is feeling very driven to have his home be impenetrable so that eventually he will be able to see if his crush truly does feel the same for him./p  
hr /  
p align="LEFT"'Oh my god. Why! Why was I acting like a blushy dopey schoolgirl! This is too soon to give any clue that I even remotely have feelings for him! I mean seriously! After the drama yesterday and the threat on the safety of Chara and of myself I just... God why! UGH! I hate these emotions so much I don't do these things and being flustered with `does he ore doesn't he` like me emotional crap!' Minerva half groans half shrieks out her frustrations burying her face into her hands./p  
p align="LEFT""No. No focus! Food. Fix food!" she says after smacking herself in her face a few times to snap out of it then narrowed down on fixing dinner. She chose to get things out to make mexican pizza. Careful to put magic into the ingredients fro Sans's meal and made enough with magic for Undyne to have some too before Sans and her went outside to get started on the defenses. She would like to go out there but she figured given what they were planning to do to her as well as Sans's... possessiveness.../p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT"…../p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT"Wait... Why was he being so possessive. He was littereally hissing and held her in his lap. She felt herself getting flustered again her face heating up. '…. No.. no he.. we..' She shook her head slightly remembering the book on souls that was left out. The words from before getting to the house by Alphys came into her head about her 'resonating' with him already./p  
p align="LEFT""... It can't be that.. can it? I mean.. I have not heard of monsters and humans falling in love let alone mages and monsters... Are.. are our souls really.. compatable and.." she feels that she is probably making a bigger deal about this then she should. And having a lot of denial after he realization of her crush being more then a crush. She shakes her head frowning. She should not be thinking on this now. This was something to figure out when things were a bit safer./p  
p align="LEFT"She sighs setting the mexican pizza's in the over setting a timer as her thoughts refused to stop thinging about things. She found herself thinking about all the times he blush or got flustered. Even back at the beginning when they barely knew each other he still reacted to her differently then he did anyone else unless they were playfully teasing him about something or when he was upset about something./p  
p align="LEFT""... O-oh god.. h-his soul and my soul were... flirting with each other and I did not even know! Oh god why?!" she says with her face turning as red as her hair. She was not sure if she should feel mortified or... happy? She felt so confused at her happiness. Least for a moment until she looked upon her memories she had formed with him. She slowly starts to relax as she thought on it more./p  
p align="LEFT"It is not a bad thing she realized. In fact it.. it was a rather good thing. She was not sure how far their relationship will go but she found herself feeling rather okay with this. Even if they just stay friends the fact there was someone out there that she was able to be this close to without realizing it made her feel.../p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT" /p  
p align="LEFT"Not so alone, and that thought fills her soul with joy./p 


	19. Chapter 19

Sans was waiting outside for Undyne to get to his home. Still internally feeling a bit jittery. 'No, calm down. Need to be able to talk about the defenses with her and give Undyne the suggestion that Mina had about mages having a signal difference in their souls than humans without the ability to access magic readily.' He thought to himself, forcing himself to calm down though he still had a big smile on his face and his eye lights while are not stars with circles are a bright cheery blue.

It has been a while since he has had this kind of burst of happy energy, but due to his experiences on the surface good and bad he had matured enough to not let it control him. Not that he was not mature before. He just is more cautious.

'I have a lot to lose, and I do not want to risk losing anyone else.' The thought further helped him to ground himself. Looking down at the defense plan he drew up and quickly went over with Minerva, adding tweaks refining it through her suggestions. It was likely the plans will be further tweaked and be finalized by Undyne soon.

Knowing her she likely will have most everything carted here with her in the dimensional boxes on her phone. Least to set up a temporary bare bones defense. The more advanced thing like the system that will scan a soul before trapping someone if they are not in the system, or are in the system for a 'do not let in' if they are able to get a scan discreetly of certain people.

'…. Like that man in Minerva's former place of lodging.' He frowned at that thought his eye lights quivered slightly. Recalling the things that were said on top of what he had already learned. The things that he had heard bothered him. But there was something odd about some of what that man had said.

'What did they mean? When that guy said that they 'have the perfect opportunity with the skeleton that is able to teleport being dead'? They have been talking about my brother. Since it was common knowledge that he was able to teleport and not so much me even though I had the ability to despite not having the practice to use it properly. Did that mean they had been spying on us or.. Did they have a hand in his passing somehow too?' He grunted feeling a headache coming on frustration bubbling inside his soul.

He could be just thinking too hard on that. Since the newspapers had the day after his passing made note of it and the ceremony that was held it was likely they could have found out that way. 'Though… the way Mina had talked about them she made it sound like they have eyes and ears everywhere… I wonder if they put cameras everywhere and mics bugging locations.'

The possibility seemed like it was a bit far fetched but not impossible. Seeings as it seemed to be a common practice for surface law enforcement to do to homes of people that are under suspect of being criminals. Who is to say that super secret organizations like the Mage Council couldn't do the same but on a larger scale? To the point that they even bugged monster homes before they even received them?

He began to shuffle anxious energy blooming within him. The more questions that came to mind the more likely things seemed to point out to be the case making him feel worried and want to privately redo the designs someplace else. 'I will have to bring this up to Undyne as well. And scour the house just to be safe. Better to deal with it now than later when it is too late. And if there is proof that there is bugging that has been here from before we even moved in then…'

"The royal family should be informed." he muttered, unaware of Undyne pulling up in her car resulting in him spastically flailing to a defensive seated position from where he flopped to the ground, watching as his yeeted defense plans book landed open on the windshield causing his sciency friend to squeak out in alarm. Blue sweat formed on his skull and with a sheepish laugh he sent her an apologetic smile, his eye lights unable to be more than small pin pricks due to everything he was thinking about.

With a gulp, he shakily took his phone out of his pocket. Confident that monster phones, specifically the texting and undernet, would likely be the only form of safe communication. At least until he can confirm his theories to be true or false. He did not want to be right. He would rather this be him worrying about something that has no proof or sound footholds. But if he was…

 _Undyne… We need to talk._ **:SPARKLY TACO**

* * *

It had been about an hour since Undyne had arrived at Sans's home. Her claw-like nails tapping against her phone after the… conversation had ended, him sitting next to her in wary silence. Silence that was not unwarranted.

'I always said he was smarter than people gave him credit for. If it was any indicator given the fact he came to this conclusion the day after the drama from yesterday. Hell I thought about it the moment I had time to think about it last night. Which had led me to find out for myself if it was or wasn't true.

And my own mortification that it was true. I know that we had all agreed a while ago to not tell him more than he needed to know but… I have the feeling that keeping him out of the loop will not work this time. He deserved to know anyways since he is determined to keep those he cares for safe.' She looked to her phone when she heard a ping signaling he was sending her a message. Letting out a soft sigh she opened the messaging app to see what he had sent.

 **SPARKLY TACO:** _Thanks for… for being a step ahead as usual Undyne. Your really are the smartest of us all._

 _No, if I were the smartest of us all I would have picked up the_ **:Nerd Fish**  
 _signs much the information Minerva told us the first time we all met her. Least to the extent that they were keeping tabs on us monsters as well. I am just glad that I know now and had the time last night to develop something to find and deactivate the surveillance mics and cameras. I already took care of my place and the royal family's._

 _Though I had not thought of what Minerva had with mage souls having a different energy signature than normal humans. Honestly I wish I had thought of it before heading over. Then I would have been able to set it up along with everything else for today._

 _I'm just… glad you had put the pieces together yourself before I came over. You know about the big MC being shady and having every place they could possibly get to be bugged. The only place I think is truly safe from such bugging may be the underground itself._

 _If worse comes to pass it may be safer to go there to get the mages off our backs and form a proper plan to deal with things. At the very least to be able to bring the fact mages still exist and us the fact that they are spying on everyone as an advantage to force them to not do shady stuff in the shadows anymore._

 **SPARKLY TACO:** _Would you have told me if I had not come to the conclusion myself? Or had chosen not to mention it out of worrying I was being too paranoid?_

 _Honestly? Yes. Something like this… it is far too important to just_ **:Nerd Fish  
** _leave someonein the shadows about. Especially when you have someone you care about that is in possible danger of being hurt. I'm actually proud of you. I always said that you were smarter than people gave you credit for. If you were interested in science instead of training to be a guardsman in the underground I bet you probably would have had my position instead of me!_

Undyne glanced over hearing Sans let out a sheepish scoff; a bashful expression on his face. She gave a chuckle in response nudging his side with her elbow before standing up. Opening the app that she made the night before she gave him a sharp toothed grin and narrowed her yellow eyes at him. Her glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Come on tough guy. Lets go deal with your _bug_ problem so we can get to work."

* * *

A short, tattered clothed skeleton was running through Snowdin woods. He tried to be as silent as possible the formerly lush pine forest looming ominously above him on his hunt. Starvation biting at his soul and his bones. Reddish eye lights flicking back and forth, which he has been told looks akin to strawberry slices by some of the younger humans that fell before they became fearful of him, learning of the situation in the underground extended beyond the ruins.

'There has to be another wild animal that has fallen down around here somewhere, I need to find it before another monster does. If it is a big animal I will try to make sure to share it with the town but if not then I have to make sure my brother at least has some food even if I have to feed him myself. I know I can't make him eat humans, honestly I can't bring myself to either unless I am in... my estranged mindset though it does not stay in me long. But I have to get him to eat something!'

He heard something that causes him to tilt his head before bolting in the direction of the sound, not realizing he was running over some loose debris resulting in him slipping and falling into a deep hole. His sockets widen in horror as his eye lights shrink to pale pinpricks his tattered blue bandanna tails fluttering behind his skull as he falls into a seemingly bottomless pit, though he knows there has to be a bottom at the end. A place where his dust would settle and nobody would know. A strangled sob escaped from him at this realization.

"N-no! I... I'm going to die..." he states in heartbroken dismay before the eye lights in his sockets flared. 'No! I can't die! I can't leave Papy alone!' He thinks his soul blazing with the will to live as he curls in on himself screwing his sockets shut focusing his limited magic reserves to attempt a teleport. 'Come on! Come on! I have to survive! I **_e_** to die!'

He feels static popping and crackling of his semi unstable magic around him before he registers he's stopped falling. And was sitting in something wet. Cautiously opening a socket he expects to be in waterfall to be shock both sockets open wide.

"... This... can't be I'm... I'm on the surface?" he states as he looked around himself. He shakily pushes himself up, careful not to slip and fall back into the creek he'd been sitting in moments ago. He freezes, noticing a doe standing across from him. Hunger grew quickly within him, his mouth began to tingle trying to manifest a tongue. Phalanges twitching he kept eye contact with the animal, calculating the swiftest method of attack before he lunged forward tackling the deer down to the ground. Manifesting a bone dagger in his hand repeatedly stabbing the animal as it cries out in fear and pain.

Once the beast had still he set to the task of preparing the meat. With practiced skill he slid his bone blade along the flesh, careful to not slice open the internal organs knowing that the acids would cause the meat to rot. He could not afford to let that happen.

After all... there is nothing more shameful that letting resources precious as these be wasted.


	20. Chapter 20

Minerva felt… mortified. She stared at the pile of mini cameras and mics that was sitting on the coffee table. She had always known that the mage council was able to know anything and everything that happened. She should have realized that it was due to adapting technology to suit their needs.

Given how it was already available for none magic using humans it didn't mean that humans that were magic users could not do that too. And with magic technology could be powered infinitely and be adapted to not be discovered by most normal methods of trying to find such bugging items.

Unless someone knew what they were looking for and was able to use magic. Someone like Undyne coming along is probably not what the council would be expecting. Though they might now though.

At this she looked outside. Watching as Undyne and Sans were finishing making a clean sweep of the backyard removing the last of the spyware from the property a slightly larger pile between the two of them.

'...I seriously hope that Undyne is going to be okay and try and keep an eye out for suspicious people. They are likely aware now of what is going on and they are not going to be happy about this…' She thought to herself with a sigh as she flopped down onto the sofa. She noticed that Sans had left his brother's hoodie inside, likely to keep it from getting dirt on it while working with Undyne in the yard.

She picked it up and held it in her hands. Feeling the soft material between her fingers. She frowned slightly. Sensing something was… off. Though she could not put her finger on it. She sighed allowing the hoodie to rest on her lap .

"I bet you would probably know what to do to make sure everyone was safe huh? I heard a lot about you from Sans… he really misses you. I.. don't know why but it feels like.. Something is missing. Like you're not completely here. I do not have any experience with dust covered items though. So I may just be jumping to conclusions…

Anyways if you're still here somehow and are listening, I am going to try and make sure Sans does not get into too much trouble. He is learning to teleport after all and he is going to need lots of practice before he can do it safely. I am sure you do not want him to end up being stuck in a wall or trapped in the ground." She doesn't know why she is bothering talking to a sweater.

She found herself feeling kind of silly about it until she felt the sweater start to warm up in response to her talking to it. It reminded her of the medallion her brother had made, that he had infused with 'part of himself' or so he said. It used to warm up when she talked to it to. Maybe her brother knew something and as a failsafe he did it so she would not feel completely alone. 'Not much good it does me now with it having been stolen.'

She thinks to herself. Though she does not feel so bitter about it as she had in the past. She is not so lonely to the skeleton that she had saved from being dusted in an alleyway. The same skeleton that she may or may not have feelings for and could or could not have feelings for her in return. She blushed slightly as she buries her face in her hands and groans.

"... I think I have it bad for your brother. Which is not a bad thing in of itself but… I am just worried. He had already lost you. And if he does feel the same way about me that I may be feeling for him I do not want him to get too attached to me in case the council manages to find a way to get me. And to make me be under their control.

I'm… scared that it could break him more than he was when we first met. Or make him try and find me and get hurt in the process. Maybe I am also scared of letting him in and in turn losing him too. I don't know… I kind of wish you were still alive or around somehow. So I could ask you what you think I should do. Or at the very least had been able to meet you." She sighed looking at the hoodie with a sad expression before folding it up.

She was preparing to set it on the sofa before she flinched the door opening. She recognized the woman from pictures of her in Sans's home, often with his late brother Papyrus. 'Ah, he did say that she was taken on a last minute trip by Napston. Serenity I think it was.' She relaxed setting the hoodie fully on the sofa standing up.

When the other woman, whom was a bit shorter than she was, finally registered her let out a surprised squeak. Minerva just gave her a calm friendly smile. Having heard when she asked about her that until she is used to being around new people she tended to be quite shy. With this in mind she figured that it would be best to talk first.

"Hello. My name is Minerva. Sans told me a lot about you. You're Serenity right?"


	21. Chapter 21

"That sh-should be the last of them. We be-better gather it up and bring it inside to put with the rest, so I can take it all back to my lab. Waste not w-want not after all, I am sure I can find ways to recycle this stuff." Sans hears his friend state, helping him to relax slightly. He was glad that the spyware was all disabled and dismantled, an added bonus was that Undyne had set something up to add some protection for temporary until the more permanent system is set up.

'I still probably shouldn't drop my guard fully until the new setup is up for long term; it will help

to make it so I will not have to be forced to sleep the day away due to having restless nights… least more so than usual.' He thought to himself sighing as he rubbed at his face before grabbing a bag he began to pile the obscene amount of invasive technology when he heard the back door to his home open.

He tensed up, while he was sure it was safe for Minerva outside now more so then it was previously he was not confident in it being one hundred present safe. '... wait… Mina can teleport, and while I am sure she can use a door just fine I know that if she is comfortable around someone that knows of her abilities she defaults to using it.' His thoughts making him feel more worried then he honestly should be, especially with the question that was asked just after by his friend whom has only poked her head out, so she could see him.

"Blue, could you come in for a moment? I need some help to find something." Blinking owlishly he shook he head to clear his thoughts his face tinting a faint blue as magical sweat speckled his skull. 'Stars…. all this magic council and their spying and stuff is making me hyper paranoid. I need to get a grasp on myself, so I do not make her feel like she is trapped with a crazed clingy person… I mean after everything that happened last night and just recently is a lot but it does not mean it gives me license to restrict her… even if it is for her own safety.'

""Y-yeah! I'll be in a moment, just let me help Undyne finish this up so we can head back in?" He states in response. He wanted as she gave him a grin and a thumbs up before retreating back into the building, the door shutting securely behind her.

"... So w-when do you plan on telling her h-how you feel about her?" He yelped flinching at how close Undyne got behind him, sockets widening slightly at the gleam in her eyes, the light magical sweat increasing and his blush multiplying in magnitude. Coupled with his anxiety riddled soul almost leaping out of his chest it resulted in him having to lean against a tree closing his sockets to try to calm down.

'... Oh my stars If I did not know any better I'd of thought Undyne was a ninja or super soldier in secret. If it were not for the fact she can't stomach fighting and prefers to counter things from afar she would probably have been captain of the royal guard instead of Alphys with how stealthy she can be from how light footed she is.' He could not suppress the shiver as a mental image of the nerdy fish dressed up in a royal guard armor with Alphys's temperament.

While he would not admit it when he was younger Alphys scared him a little before he decided that he would get to know her as a person and not let her tough exterior spook him off, along with the added bonus of trying to train to be a guardsman even if it never happened. '... I am so glad Undyne is not swapped places with Alphys cause if she was I do not think I would have the guts to even try to be training as a royal guardsman… Well no, I still would have but it probably would have been more intense especially since I am much shorter than she is. She would be able to give noogies to be ten times faster than Alphys could.'

Opening his eye sockets ne looked over at his fish monster friend whom has a excited look on her face. He sighed as he sped up the process of cleaning by picking up the tech scrap with his magic and dropping it all in the open bag. 'I need to give her a answer or she will keep poking at me. Knowing how she and Alphys were acting yesterday Mina and I are probably one of their opts.'

"Honestly… I don't think I will just yet, not until she is safer. I don't think trying to start a relationship when one of the people involved is being targeted is a smart thing to do. I do know that I care about her a lot more than I would for a friend but… Stars I do not even know if she even cares about me in the same way. I mean I hope she does, and I saw some glimpses that could be clues into how she feels about me. But I just want her to be one hundred percent safe before any sort of dating or lack there of at this present time is considered.

So while I am glad you and Alphys like her enough to ship her with me which I suppose is your guys' way of showing approval… Could you dial it back a bit until after this… mess is rectified. I do not mind it! I just do not think I can handle thinking about romance right now while trying to be mentally geared towards protecting my home and the person whom is staying with me… And Seri when she gets back from her trip in three months time. Provided on if she decides to stay in the house with us." He says calmly as he could, adjusting the bag so he was holding it over his shoulder.

He watched as Undyne deflated, giving a reluctant nod to show she understood what he was saying. He gave a smile as his response before turning and heading to the back door with Undyne trailing after him. Once inside he heads towards the living room.

"Okay I'm in what is it that y- Serenity? Your back?" he blinked in startled manner as he took notice of the woman whom his brother had fallen in love with, and even though they had been mated the monster way he had been planning to make it all official the human way. He was glad that human souls were strong enough to survive the passing of their mates… if she had also died it probably would have been a faster fall for him due to her having been here with him.

'Well… they probably had not soul bonded yet, given how Paps insisted until it was official by the human government that they were a couple they should have separate rooms. Despite the fact more often then not she would be sleeping in his room verses sleeping in the one she had been given… I am getting side tracked'

"Yeah I um… decided to come back early. I had discovered something and thought it would be for the best to be home…. Honestly I was very surprised because I hadn't been s-showing but it probably was due to the stress from the loss of your brother. " He blinked owlishly, feeling confused for a moment on what she meant by showing until it clicked as she absentmindedly began rubbing her mid section. He looked over to Mina whom was sitting close by to Serenity, one had resting on her shoulder while gesturing for him to come over wordlessly. Not needing to be told twice he awkwardly sat the bag down sitting on the other side of his brother's lover giving her a hug.

He felt her tensing in his hold from the surprise hug he gave to her letting out a surprised squeak before relaxing, turning to reciprocate the hug. He pulled back after a few minutes looking at her with teary eye sockets before directing his focus towards where her soul was located. While it was easier for his brother to do he could if given the right focus see the outline of souls. He forced himself not to let out a sob upon seeing not only Seri's soul, but a small inverted soul resting within. His… brother's child.

"Ha.. ha I.. I suppose that this could be why he… I'm sorry that you have to go through this without him. I'll do what ever I can to help you out but I do know that he would have loved to be here to help you out. It could be possible your not showing cause you did not have the proper balance between magic intake as well as what you need to eat normally.

I'm sure Undyne will be able to help figure out the right balance to help the baby be healthy right?" He asked looking over to the scientist monster whom looked to be startled out of her thoughts when he asked her the question.

"A-ah. Yes I w-will be able to do s-set something up. It is a miracle that the child has managed to hang on this long without their fa-father to supply magic to them. Though I am sure Napston had insisted on y-you trying various magic infused dishes on the trip, so I am s-sure it has helped. To be on the safe side though we should probably do an examination, I will bring something over tomorrow. Until then, I am sure Minerva will be able to fix so-something seeings as she is able to cook with magic."

"Magic? How I though that humans couldn't do magic anymore?" He looked back to Serenity when she asked the question before glancing to Mina, whom gave a shrug. He let out a bemused snort noticing that she seemed to send him a look that seemed to say 'she'll handle it'. 'Suppose given how she is a magic using human it would be best for her to explain.'

"Eh, it is a long story, the short of it Mages still exist though they have for the most part remained in hiding since the witch hunts time era cause most non-magic using humans are very… intolerant of those whom are able to access and use the magic that souls are able to whole but not magical inclined humans could use, least without help to unlock it. See there are several ways for a person to be a mage. Either naturally born like me, or someone with a strong soul while they are a child receiving special… injections to activate the ability to access magic.

The only reason I know of it is due to… when I was younger. I had overheard a lot of things, mostly that the injections being used could also for already magic using kids could make them more powerful but my older brother, god rest his soul where ever it is now, refused to allow the process to be done to me regardless of their persistence in pestering him…. " He frowned seeing the saddened look on her face, knowing that she was missing her sibling, likely just as much as he was missing his own. Even if it has been longer since she had been able to be with her own brother.

'Regardless of time losing a sibling is not easy, and it is something that can't just be forgotten about.' He thought silently to himself, wondering what he could say to help her not feel so sad when she shook her head slightly, switching to another topic a curious gleam to her eyes as she looked to Serenity whom has her attention on her at the moment.

"I also remember reading in one of the old books that it was possible for a none magic using human to start magic development if they are starting a family with strong magic inclined people but that is rarer cause someone has to be pretty strong magic wise for the mother of the child to be effected in such a way. So hey maybe you could be able to use magic now too and you just have not done so yet.

I mean, monsters are made of magic mostly so it is a super strong possibility and could also be why the kiddo has survived without their father's magic to help in their development. Seeings as human souls are stronger than monsters it is my guess on the matter. I am not a doctor or a scientist, so I wouldn't know. I'll leave that to Undyne to try to see tomorrow when she examines the state your kid is in and how to set up the diet that you're requiring." He blinked in surprise as he arched his boney brow glancing to Seri seeing her look to be surprised but doubtful.

"Haha, right…. Somehow I doubt that… but if your right then I guess it is not so bad. Given how my child has been able to hang on this long without me knowing about them. I just hope that when they are old enough to ask about their father they will be able to be proud of what they hear of him." Sans smiled softly giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I am sure that they will be proud of him. They had a really great father after all and I will be sure to tell them plenty of stories about him when they are old enough to hear them." He says in bittersweet happiness. Grateful that what he said seemed to cause her to smile, and that he will soon be an uncle.

He just hopes that he will be able to protect the child from the dangers that has recently presented itself, as well as wishing his brother could be here to be able to experience being a father like he is sure he would've loved to be.


End file.
